PAW Patrol:Rise of the Kaiju Pups(redone)
by nagrme2702
Summary: We all know about the meteor that hit Adventure Bay. But what if the meteor was SENT to Earth. Now in a world threatened by kaiju, Ryder and the PAW Patrol must find out why the kaiju are appearing. It also helps that some of the kaiju are on their side. *Takes place at the beginning of the Mighty Pups season, also an AU*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC kaiju (I will accept OC enemy kaiju and aliens. If you want one in, PM me what it looks like, its powers and abilities, etc), the characters and the theme song for the Mighty Pups all belong to their respective owners.

Deep in the vastness of space, a strange vessel slowly cruised through the inky darkness. The commander of the strange vessel looked out toward the blue and green planet, turning his head when he sensed a presence behind him. "You may speak, General, and it better be good." he said, turning around to face the newcomer.

The alien was an imposing figure, standing taller than most humans. His head looked similar to a brain, with two, red compound eyes that glimmered with malice. A bit lower were his jaws, similar to a locust's. His elbows were tipped with sharp blue blades. In the place of hands, he had two large claws, his right one being bigger than the left. He had two wings, folded up at the moment, while his two-clawed feet held up his body.

The general was not so impressive, a large yeti-like alien with black fur, two yellow horns on either side on his head, and a giant, energy-absorbing battle-ax strapped to his back. "Yes sir, the meteor that will unleash the sealed away kaiju is ready. Also, there are several aliens and a human that wish to ally with us." was the reply. "Good, send the meteor on its way. I will talk to these aliens and human. You will remain here in my place, to make sure we stay on course."

The alien tyrant Ka'tora walked down the halls of his ship, The Planet Destroyer. Upon reaching the room his visitors were in, he clamped his smaller claw on the specially made door handle, twisted and pushed. After closing the door and sitting down, he took a look at his guests. The one that drew his attention first appeared to be a human, leaning back with his feet propped up on the table, but he knew better. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you put your claws down, Xillian."

The youth complied, a rather cocky smirk appearing on his face. "Did you use your big brain to figure that one out, bug boy?" he asked. "Hey!" shouted another, an M Space Hunter Alien. The Xillian ignored the giant roach and continued to look Ka'tora over. "If you'll excuse X, may we get back to the matter at hand?" asked a member of the Vortaack race, their Queen Vorticia, by the looks of it.

The others nodded their agreement minus X, who sulked. "Now why exactly do you wish to ally with me?" Ka'tora asked. An ancient, fossil of a human, the notorious Dr. Who, whom the tyrant somehow didn't detect, stood up. "Have you heard of the Multi-Earth theory?" he asked. "Not at the moment, no" Ka'tora replied. "Well, as the name suggests, there are multiple Earths, we are from one such Earth, an Earth populated by kaiju." explained Dr. Who.

The space amoeba Yog spoke up next. "Time and time again, we were beaten back, even if we teamed up with the others here."

"We tried to fight back WITH kaiju of our own, went about as well you expect." spoke a red member of the Garoga race with CLEAR annoyance. A Black Hole Planet 3 Alien put in his two-cents next. "We built monsters of our own, like my people, the M Space Hunter Aliens, and the Mysterians. Or in the case of the Cryogs and the Precursors here, straight up genetically MADE monsters, but we were handed loss after loss after loss. Until Dr. Who told us about his theory. We found a portal, and here we are."

Ka'tora was quiet for a while before speaking up. "I can understand your frustration, but that alone would convince me to create an alliance."

One of the aliens, a member of the Millennian race, bobbed its big, nail-like head as a Virasian cleared his throat. "If I may, my kind can combine into one large creature and while the Terrans, Natarls, Kilaaks, Atrox, Zanon, Exif, Bilusaludo, Maoh, and his minions, King Flasher and his army, Sunerians, and the Futurians couldn't make it, they none the less will help."

Before Ka'tora could speak, a Levithan alien handed him a viewing pad. "If it helps, we brought our own kaiju to help with the invasion."

This sealed the deal. Ka'tora pushed the button that activated the speakers, "General, open the boarding docks. See to it that our new allies kaiju are comfortable and their mechs are in tip-top condition. Oh, and lanch the meteor."

In one of the docking bays, one of the kaiju wasn't so happy about this alliance. The creature was encased in a giant crystal and seething mad. He wanted nothing more than to have the aliens that captured him destroyed, and when he sensed the meteor being carted past his "home" he had an idea. He normally wouldn't do this, but today he would make an exception.

Now, a small bolt of emerald energy snaked into the container and into the meteor, where its sender tweaked the energy ever-so-slightly. The energy would still do its original task, but now, when it was released, it would give the nearest responsible life-form a kaiju-sized surprise.

Lastly, a small crystal was formed, with two purposes. The first: to open portals to those other Earths, and the second: so he could communicate with those that found the meteor. With the rock shooting through space, he telepathically began to talk to the other kaiju that he knew were mad about their predicament, and together they began to plan.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

A few weeks later, on planet Earth…

"Everyone, take cover! There's a meteor headed toward Adventure Bay. I repeat, there's a meteor headed toward Adventure Bay, please take cover!" the warning was well-heard, as those nearby ran inside the nearest building as a Police Cruiser shot by.

While this wasn't unusual, the fact that it was the size of an ATV was. Ever stranger was the German Shepherd driving the thing, shouting orders into a megaphone attached to a metal limb that extended from a backpack strapped to his back. The Pup pressed a button on his control panel, activating the view screen.

"Skye, how's everything on your end?" the German Shepard asked the Cockapoo on screen. "Looking good, Chase." said Skye as she hovered in place with her chopper.

Chase nodded, satisfied. "Let me know if you need help." Skye nodded back before cutting out the transmission. Chase raced past Town Hall, whereof all things a CHICKEN was wandering about. A metal claw clamped around the bird gently, lifting her into the Mayor's purse. "Thank you, Rocky. Come along Chickaletta, we need to get to shelter." Chickaletta looked at her owner in confusion before spotting the red dot in the distance.

The chicken squawked in terror before ducking into the Mayor's purse, quivering like a leaf. The Mayor stuck a cob of corn into her purse before bending down to pet the mixed-breed on the head before hurrying away. "Stay safe, Mayor Goodway!" Rocky called after her before jumping into his Garbage Truck and speeding off.

In another part of town, a shop-keeper and his son were boarding up in case debris were sent flying. "Here's some more wood Mr. Porter." a voice cried out, and the two turned around to see a Mini-Bulldozer driven by an English Bulldog. "Alex, go and get some more nails, please." the youth nodded and ran indoors, while Mr. Porter gathered the wooden planks from the bulldozer. "Thank you Rubble, this should be enough." he said, giving him a pat before going back to work.

Rubble drove his bulldozer toward the beach, where he parked next to an ATV, and hopped out. He trotted over to a ten-year boy in a grey and red jacket and blue jeans. "Mr. Porter and Alex are safe-and-sound, Ryder." Rubble reported. Ryder looked up from the telescope he was using and smiled at the Bulldog gratefully. "Good Pup, though I think it might not be necessary." Ryder mused.

Rubble tilted his head, but before he could ask what Ryder meant, a Fire Engine braked to a stop alongside them with enough force that the driver- a Dalmatian Pup- was catapulted from the driver's seat and head-first into the sand. The Pup pulled his head out and shook himself hard. "I take it Katie and Cali are settled down?" Ryder asked. The Pup nodded and said, "I checked on Little Hootie, the bat colony, Mama Bear and her cubs, and the deer family as well as the other wildlife in the forest."

Ryder patted his head. "Good job, Marshall." he complimented. Marshall blushed under his spotted fur and bashfully drew a paw through the sand. "Just doing my job, Ryder," he said. All three turned their attention to the Bay, where a hovercraft slid to a stop, piloted by a Chocolate Lab.

The Pup took a DEEP breath as he had A LOT to say. "Wally, Walinda, theiw pup, the Mew-pups, the Nawwhal, the Octopi family, the Dolphins, Mama Whale, and hew calf, the Seagulls, The Giant Sea Slug, Cap'n Tuwbot, and pwetty much all the sea life in the Bay awr safe fwom hawm." he reported, mispronouncing every, single "r" along the way.

Ryder gave him a thumbs-up before saying, "nice work, Zuma!" The water-loving Pup grinned happily and said, "thanks, Wyder!" Ryder chuckled before looking through his telescope. He turned to the Pups, who had gathered together behind him.

Rubble stepped forward, still confused over Ryder's comment earlier. "Ryder, what did you mean about...you know?" Rubble asked, pointing to the incoming space rock. "Well, the meteor is a lot smaller than we thought. But it's better to be safe than sorry." the lad replied. As all the Pups sighed in relief, a sweet but urgent cry carried from the Bay.

Mama Mer-Pup saw the meteor blazing toward her friends and sang out a warning. She acted just in time, for no sooner did the Pups and Ryder get behind shelter did the meteor slam down...right where her friends were a moment ago, throwing up a cloud of sand.

The Pups carefully approached the crater, peering at the faintly glowing rock. Red bolts crackled across the surface of the meteor, the Pups laying their ears back in fear. They experienced their first mini-heart attack when a massive bolt of red energy shot from the meteor and out to sea. As they calmed their hearts, Ryder called out, "are you Pups OK?"

Chase turned to Ryder, giving him a nod before looking at the meteor again. Marshall chuckled nervously, saying "For a second, I thought that would hit US!" The moment that statement left his mouth, the meteor released its payload.

Ryder watched in horror as his beloved Pups were tossed into the air. The red-pink energy pulse tore through the town, shattering windows, setting car alarms off, ringing Town Hall's bell, and sending the townsfolk staggering. As the pulse disappeared over the hills, Ryder raced toward the Pups, who were sprawled out on their backs. Ryder was followed by people and animals alike.

He reached the first Pup, Chase, and touched his neck to take his pulse, only to get a nasty shock...literally. Ryder drew back in surprise as Katie and Cali reached him. Ryder tried again this time grabbing Chase's wrist, only to be shocked again. Despite her surprise, Katie kept calm and produced a rubber glove that she normally used when handling the more willing to bite creatures. Ryder took it with a nod of gratitude before checking the German Shepard's pulse. It was strong, just like Chase. He removed the glove and checked Zuma's pulse and a flash of terror shot through the ten-year-old when he felt a liquid on his fingers.

Much to his relief, it was only water and Zuma's pulse was strong. When he checked Rocky's pulse he noticed a stone covering on his stomach and a pair of wire-cutters that seemed to be made of energy. Rocky's pulse was good, so he checked on Rubble next.

Rubble was unharmed and his pulse was strong, but as Ryder turned to check Skye's pulse, he noticed a screw stuck to the Bulldog's side. Ryder's brow furrowed in confusion when he saw this, so after he made sure that Skye was OK, he pulled the screw off Rubble, but when he let go, it flew back to Rubble's side again.

Ryder was confused at this, but like with the other things that he experienced with the other Pups, he dismissed it as he just wanted his Pups to be OK. He looked back at Skye and noticed something he overlooked when he checked on her earlier. Two energy wings sprouted from her back, the feathers gently rustling in the breeze.

Ryder touched Marshall's neck to check his pulse but had to pull away when a surge of heat went through Marshall's body. With the last Pup confirmed to be OK, Katie and several townsfolk helped get the Pups into Farmer Al's pickup so Katie could check on them. Moving Marshall was more difficult due to the fact that every time the Dalmatian breathed in, his body temperature rose, threatening to badly burn any hands that made contact with him.

Ryder gave one last look around and saw Wally and The Giant Sea Slug staring off into the distance, where the energy pulse was last seen. They were wondering, like everyone else, where did it go?

Where did it go, you may ask?

The red-pink wave of energy ripped through the land, stripping the trees of their foliage. Bats and mice were thrown about, their frail bodies broken and lifeless. A few miles away, an ancient shrine began to pulse as the two stone figures, a bison and a peacock began to glow, the blue-white light shining from within. The animals began to move, grunts and chirps emitting from them. The bison noticed the energy wave and lowered its head, pawing at the ground and blowing glowing steam from its nostrils.

The peacock walked in front of the shrine, spreading its tail feathers, which started glowing blue as they summoned a shield to protect the shrine and the horrors it sealed in within. The bison roared and barreled toward the energy pulse, its head lowered in a ramming attack. However, its efforts were in vain, as the moment the pulse hit the golem, it exploded, shards of rock raining from the sky.

The peacock narrowed its eyes but stood its ground. Its purpose was to defend the shrine, and that what it planned to do. The beautiful bird let one last cry before it-and the shrine-were destroyed. A rumbling sound filled the air as every creature, from the biggest bears to the smallest microbes raced away from the pit that formed. Even the plants seemed to lean away as if they knew the horrors that awaited inside.

As the dust settled, a small spy robot, Cameron, hovered in place. Ka'tora and his new allies watched with growing anticipation. Suddenly, an arm with a single claw reached out of the pit and slammed down on the ground before a second arm and claw followed suit. Slowly, a massive head lifted into view, the only visible features being the large ears and large, merciless, red-irised eyes that gleamed in the moonlight.

Ka'tora's brain-like head began to pulse. Time to see if the freed kaiju will work with them. Moments later, the giant head of the creature tilted down to meet Cameron's red lens with its own red eyes. The kaiju nodded, before looking at another kaiju off and hissing to it.

A very hairy hand came into view, lowering a small pearl to the Xilian spy cam. Ka'tora gestured to the Xilian controlling Cameron to take the pearl. A clawed arm extended from the robot's base and took the pearl. The kaiju pointed a claw at a nearby river before shooting out of view so quickly, it seemed to disappear.

Cameron hovered toward the river and dropped the pearl in. The moment it hit the water, all kinds of water plants were drawn toward the pearl as it glowed a dim green. Ka'tora would have grinned if he were capable. The kaiju would join forces with them to take over this planet.

As for the red bolt of lightning, it crackled through the air across the ocean before slamming into seemingly nothing. Several red, crackling, swirling portals appeared, portals to other worlds. Strange cries echoed from the portals. The Age of Kaiju had begun on this peaceful Earth.

In Kaiju Earth S…

The island was strangely calm, as it usually was one of the loudest places in this world. But on a night like this, all living on the island were fast asleep. Except for one. The ruler of the island walked aimlessly, trees creaking and breaking as he passed them.

He lifted his great head and sniffed the air, but got nothing. He had a weird feeling that he just couldn't shake away. It had been two years since the death of the golden hydra at the base of what the humans call "Mt Fuji". Two years of peace. He'd hate it for the peace to be shattered. But no sooner did he finish the thought did the air in front begin to crackle. With a short roar of shock, he stepped back and raised his fists, ready to pummel whatever came out of the portal.

Except there was nothing to pop out. He tilted his head, then relaxed. He could hear the others waking up and conversing on his location. Then, having an idea (complete with snapping his clawed fingers like how the humans did), he called out to his best friend.

"Hey, Angilas!"

"What's all this?"

"I got a funny feeling about that thing." the king gestured to the portal.

"Want me to check it out?"

"If you don't mind."

"Gladly, see you soon."

The kaiju crawled into the portal and was soon out of sight. The king called out "be safe" before turning to the others. "Looks like our vacation is over guys." he said, earning quite a few grumbles.

**A/N yes, I did make you-know-who talk. There's a lot more where that came from, so drop your socks and grab your Bandi Monster Arts figures, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

Back on the "base Earth" (as I call it)...

Chase groaned as he came to. The German Shephard ached, his body bellowing for him to lay back down, but he pushed through the pain to stand, albeit shakily, and stammer, "R-r-ready f-f-for a-a-a-action, R-r-r-ryder s-s-sir."

Ryder and Katie whipped around so quick they practically were a blur. The former's face broke out into a relieved grin while the latter's face bore shock. "That's… how are you awake?!" she stammered. Chase just gave a weak, doggy-grin. "Takes more than that to put this Pup down." he replied. Katie's response was "you had a concussion the size of Texas, you should be in a coma! Hold on, let me get my equipment."

Chase's eyes rolled back before he passed out. Ryder turned to Katie, but she was gone. Cali gave Ryder's leg a nudge when they heard the others' awakening. Katie rushed back in, ready to give the Pups a diagnostic, but stopped when she saw Ryder and the Pups (other than Chase, who was still out cold) in a tearful embrace.

After the check-up and bath (much to Rocky's horror), the Pups went on a drive around town to show everyone that they were OK, then went to the park to play, completely unaware of the terror soaring above the clouds.

"I got it, I got it!" Marshall managed to catch the frisbee, but he stumbled and rolled into Rubble and Skye, resulting in a puppy-pile. The others chuckled at the Dalmatian's antics while Robo-Dog retrieved the toy and brought it to Ryder, who said, "OK Skye, this one's for you!" but before the youth could throw it, a loud thump shook the ground. They turned to see what made the disturbance, and their jaws dropped.

Standing in the center of the park was a giant of a bat. Her fur was a dark purple, the skin of her face was the same color. Fangs poked out of her jaws, and her arms had dozens of sharp spines, while the wings and underbelly fur was a sickening blood-red, as were her irises.

Ryder, in shock, breathed out the creature's name, a name he randomly guessed.

"Screech."

**A/N the name is a reference to one of the enemy kaiju in the Godzilla/MLP crossover Our Friend Godzilla. Go check it out if you get the chance, it is VERY well written.**

The creature pulled its head back before unleashing an ear-splitting roar.

SKKRRREEEEEE!

Screech pumped her wings and with a quick hop, was in the street. Her head dipped down, and while Ryder and the Pups couldn't see what happened next, they had a pretty good idea. To make matters worse, a kelp kaiju Cap'n Turbot code-named Geboras had emerged from the bay. Geboras groaned before shooting sharp spines from his mouth. Anyone unfortunate to be skewered by the spines was turned into a seaweed zombie hybrid.

Ryder raced to his ATV, with his Pups not far behind. However, the moment the engines started, Screech whirled around, blood staining her jaws, having heard them a mile away. They had fallen right into her trap. But before she could devour the heroes, she suddenly shot up, her ears swiveling. She turned to look at the ocean, spotting a large swell rapidly approaching. Suddenly a blast of sound tore through the water. It smacked into Geboras, tearing his puppets and several of his limbs to pieces.

Geboras looked at the remains of his limbs before touching them with the limbs not damaged by the blast of sound. They were absorbed into the walking-kelp-forest's body, and his limbs regrew in a matter of seconds. He then turned his glossy, pale eyes to look at the newcomer, and for the first time in his life, Geboras felt fear.

The kaiju stood on four legs, the back longer than the front. His back was covered in thick armor, which was covered in hundreds of spines. Six horns adorned the back of his head, like a crown while one shorter horn tipped the kaiju's long, crocodile-like snout. His mouth was full of razor-sharp fangs, two of which poked from his mouth on either side. His brown eyes glinted with rage. His whole body was various shades of grey, and the tail that was thrashing behind him was lined with more spines, with one in particular on the end of his tail.

The kaiju lifted his head and unleashed a battle cry.

MMMRRRRAAAAARRRNNNGGG!

Kaiju of the Day. staring Ryder and Zuma

Ryder: Hi everyone and welcome to the Kaiju of the Day. Today's kaiju is the Kelp-monster, Geboras.

Zuma: Gebowas first appeawed in the Gamewa manga Manga Boys Special Edition as a minow enemy to the Fwiend to all Childwen. He twied to fight Gamewa but was eaten alive.

Ryder: now for the powers and abilities.

Zuma: Aquatic Lifestyle. Gebowas can live in the water, due to being sentient kelp.

Ryder: Kelp Tendrils. Geboras can grapple with his opponents using his many limbs.

Zuma: Eye Beams. Gebowas can shoot twin beams from his eyes, but they are quite weak.

Ryder: Pearl Vines. Using the pearl on his head, Geboras can summon vines to ensnare opponents.

Zuma: Kelp Spikes. Gebowas can shoot spines of hawdened kelp that can turn weakew beings into his puppets. Howevew, stwongew cweatuwes just find them a pain.

Ryder: Regeneration. While weak, Geboras can absorb pieces of water plants to heal himself.

Zuma: Now fow his weaknesses.

Ryder: Geboras is variable on land, as he can dry out. Also if the pearl on his head is destroyed, he is as good as dead.

Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for chapter 2: Anguirus vs Screech and Geboras.


	2. Chapter 2 Anguirus Vs Screech and Gebora

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC kaiju, Godzilla and Co. belong to Toho. Ultraman and Co. belong to Tsuburaya Productions. Gamera and Co. belong to Daiei. Paw Patrol and Co. belong to Spin Master Entertainment. If you have an OC kaiju that you want in, PM me what they look like, their powers and abilities, etc. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BRUTAL, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK

Geboras let out a grunt to warn the newcomer to back off. The kaiju didn't respond right away, surveying the town instead. He was MAD! While he wasn't a big fan of the humans, he knew that they all weren't bad, and attacking one of their "nests" was a coward's choice, not to mention unforgivable in his mind.

He turned his gaze to the kaiju in front of him and unleashed a cry of rage. Geboras barely had time to process what that meant before the kaiju was upon him. He almost had his face bitten off, but he dodged just in the nick of time and fired his Eye Beams, hitting his attacker in the face. The kaiju was unharmed, but before he could retaliate, Screech slammed his head into the ground before flying off to make another attack.

The new kaiju lifted his head out of the ground and barked angrily. He lunged forward and snapped his jaws on one of the plant's limbs, and with a quick snap of his head, tore it off. Geboras staggered back but didn't cry out in pain. Rather, he touched the torn-off appenage with another limb and absorbed the torn-off limb into his body and swiftly regrew his tendril back.

The kaiju was shocked but only for a moment. Regenerative powers or not, this thing WILL die. He reared back on his hind legs to smash the creature into the sand, but the attack was cut off when the annoying bat rammed headfirst into his chest, throwing him back. He landed hard on his side, throwing up a great curtain of sand.

Geboras moved closer while his ally wheeled around to plan out her next attack. Suddenly, the enemy kaiju shot from the cover of sand like a cannonball. He hooked his nasal horn under Geboras, and before the kelp-kaiju could react, he was flung over the new kaiju's shoulder. He hit the waves with a painful-sounding SMACK!

With one of his enemies taken care of, the spined kaiju turned his attention to the bat, who was preparing for a dive. His powerful muscles tensed in preparation for a counter-attack. Time to see if all those spurs with the kaiju the humans called Baragon would pay off. He narrowed his brown eyes, waiting, waiting, waiting...now.

The kaiju jumped, colliding with the bat mid-air. They crashed down in town, crushing a building in the process. The new kaiju winced at the sound, but he had a feeling the damage to the human "nest" was wouldn't stop there. Lifting his right front leg, he smashed Screech's head into the concrete. He was so focused on making her one with the pavement, he failed to notice Geboras rising from the waves behind him.

Geboras snuck up on the enemy kaiju, minding the tail, and prepared his next attack. The pearl on his forehead glowed momentarily before three glowing green vines shot out of the jewel and whipped around the kaiju's neck and squeezed. The reaction wasn't what Geboras expected.

The spiky kaiju reared back off Screech, lifting Geboras of the ground. Wrapping his hands around the vines, he heaved the plant over his head and onto the ground where Screech was moments ago. Looking up, he saw the bat hovering high above him. He snarled in anger but was suddenly grabbed by Geboras.

Watching from above, Screech observed the enemy. He seemed to fight mainly with his jaws, horns, claws, spines, and tail. She wasn't certain if it were he who fired the blast of sound, so she kept her distance all the same.

Geboras found it quite hard to fight this foe. He was covered with things that could easily cut his delicate body. Worst, the attacks just wouldn't stop. Screech finally made her move, flapping down and wrapping her clawed feet around the enemy's neck and pulling him away from the kelp-kaiju, giving him some much-needed breathing room.

Screech towed her foe toward the town, planning to use him as a bludgeon to demolish it. Her plan was working. The kaiju digging his feet into the ground wasn't part of the plan, and due to her momentum, she lost her grip on the kaiju's neck and nearly fell out of the air. Before she could fly out of reach, the enemy kaiju darted his head forward and clamped his teeth around her tail before slamming her to the pavement below.

Screech cried out for help, something she never did before. Geboras complied by summoning more vines and wrapping them around the kaiju's body, using them to pull himself under the enemy. Opening his mouth, he sank his razor-sharp, knife-like teeth into his foe's grey stomach. The kaiju cried out in pain as his blood dripped to the streets below before grabbing Geboras, pulled him off, and threw him.

Geboras tumbled in a tangled heap back on the beach. Getting back up, he found his foe circling him. Geboras wasted no time and fired his kelp spines, hitting the enemy kaiju in the face but failing to do any damage. The spiny kaiju, on the other hand, was analyzing his opponent for any weaknesses. He was an aquatic kaiju, so he was at his prime in the water, but that also meant he was weaker on land. And being made of kelp, he could dry out quickly and potentially die. Then he saw the pearl. That looked like a weak spot. Only one way to find out.

When Geboras moved within range, his foe whipped around, swinging his tail at Geboras. With a loud CRACK, the pearl was shattered by one of the spines on the enemy kaiju's tail. Geboras collapsed to the ground, writhing it the pain he rarely felt. The good kaiju lifted his head and roared happily. His plan worked. Now to finish the job.

But as he marched toward his downed foe, he noticed that Screech was attacking the human "nest" again. With a growl, he charged into the battle once more. Screech was approaching some youngsters with the intent of devouring them. However, before she could, her sensitive ears twitched when she heard the enemy kaiju barreling toward her.

Whipping around, she raised her wings to meet the kaiju's hands and began shoving. To her surprise, he was pushed back rather effortlessly. The kids took the chance to get to Skye's chopper. With the "hatchlings" safe, the good kaiju dug his feet into the ground, stopping Screech's advance cold. Her red eyes widened in shock, she had been TRICKED! Now it was she who was being pushed, and unlike her opponent, she couldn't stop.

Back near Town Hall, Alex had gotten separated from Mr. Porter, and in a panic, ran to the nearest building, Town Hall, to take cover and wait out the battle. That idea was scrapped when the two kaiju smashed through the right-wing of the building. The bat pulled free and slashed at the spined kaiju's face with her spined wing arms and sharp thumb claws. He dodged the first strike, but the second sliced a shallow cut on his right cheek.

In response, he lunged at her, jaws open, ready to tear through her flesh, but she hopped to the side, and the attack missed. As he turned to try again, his tail ripped through the bell tower, sending debris(and the bell) flying. Out of the corner of his eye, the new kaiju saw a chunk of concrete flying toward the youth, to fast for him to block. Alex shielded himself, waiting for the worst.

What happened next shocked everyone present.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

Screech and her foe watched the rubble fly toward Alex, the former grinning with sadistic glee and the latter watching with horror. But before the debris could crush the lad, a bolt of lighting intercepted, transforming the hunk of concrete into a ball of electricity.

Screech snarled in anger, drawing her foe's unwanted attention. Spinning around he slammed his fist into her jaw with a loud CRACK. As she fell back, the good kaiju lunged forward and bit down hard on her wing, ignoring the sharp spines that stabbed the inside of his mouth, spun and tossed her across town.

Screech slammed down to Earth with all the lightness of an anvil, her head smashing Katie's Pet Shop to pieces. With his foe downed for the moment, the spined kaiju turned his attention to the ball of blue electricity, which had begun to die down, revealing a small, four-legged animal with blue lightning crackling across his body. The good kaiju recalled a time when the one the humans called Mothra told him about human culture. The small mammal was called a dog, a puppy to be precise, and they were kept as pets and companions by many humans. Though he had a feeling that they couldn't emit electricity.

Alex looked at Chase in shock, but before he could say anything, Ryder drove up on his ATV. "Alex, get on quick!", Ryder urged. Alex complied, but as he climbed on, he asked: "What about Chase?".

The ten-year-old looked back at his beloved Pup, who said, "Go on, I'll be fine! Besides, I think the big guy behind me is on our side!" Chase's voice sounded deeper and rather angry and gruff. Ryder looked at the behemoth towering above them who nodded and gave a surprisingly quiet bark to confirm what Chase said. Ryder looked back at Chase and nodded before speeding off.

Chase turned to look at the rubble blocking his way. A voice in his head told him to gather energy, funnel it to a specific location, and release. He did so, and twin bolts of blue lightning shot from his eyes, obliterating the obstructions. But that wasn't all that left the Pup. an animalistic roar, no a bellow, ripped through the air as he fired his Eye Lightning, leaving both Chase and the good kaiju stunned.

GRRRROOOOOAAAAAA!

The sound of Screech getting back up on her claws shook them out of their shock. This new development would have to wait. Chase needed to help out his team and the residents of Adventure Bay, and the new kaiju still had a bone to pick with Screech, and together, they charged.

The lightning around Chase's body super-charged the Pup, and he shot ahead of his giant ally. Screech looked at the blue bolt before the roar of her foe drew her attention to the charging dino. Beating her wings, she flew in to meet him in close-combat. When they collided, debris went flying everywhere, including toward some folks that had yet to evacuate. It was a good thing that Chase wasn't the only one with superpowers.

A car tossed toward a couple was impaled by a rock spike brought up from the bowels of the Earth by Rocky. A hunk of earth sailed toward them and the voice in his head told him to focus his energy, and shape it. A glowing ball of green energy morphed into a sledgehammer, and with a mere thought from Rocky, swung it, shattering the boulder and allowing the couple to get to safety.

With his front paws glowing yellow, Rubble willed all the nearest sources of metal to fuse together and form a wall. It did so, and just in the nick of time. Debris clanged against it as he turned to see a tour bus having engine problems. Normally he would get Rocky to fix it, but now he took matters into his own paws. Placing his glowing paws on the bus' fender, he began the job of pushing the bus to safety.

An I-Beam hurling towards Mayor Goodway was interrupted by a hail of pink energy bullets. With the threat neutralized, Mayor Goodway turned to Skye, who had sprouted pink energy wings and a purple-pink tornado under her paws. Two energy machine guns, also pink, were mounted on her wrists. "Thank you, Skye! Wait, where's Chickaletta!?" asked the Mayor, looking around for her pet. Skye spotted the chicken darting about in a blind panic. With a quick toss of her back paws, she sent her tornado spinning towards her. It scooped Chickaletta up and deposited her in the Mayor's arms, who promptly high-tailed it out of there. Skye swiveled around and focused her new-found powers. Odds and ends flew together to form several pink energy missiles, and without hesitation, Skye launched them. (think how the King Joe Launcher forms on Ultraman Victory's arm)

Ryder twisted the throttle on his ATV, gunning ahead. Alex, who was looking behind them, saw the dino kaiju deliver a rather painful punch to Screech's jaw, cracking it and sending her tumbling toward them. Before they could be crushed like a pancake, a current of water scooped them up and out of the way of the mammal kaiju.

Looking to their right, the two boys saw Zuma, who's front paws were glowing a light green-blue(you all know what I am talking about.). The two boys sighed in relief but looked down when they saw Screech scoop up a wing-full of rubble and toss it at them. With years of reaction time at his disposal, Zuma leaped in front of them and stood on his hind legs.

Water gathered around Zuma's front paws, forming twin blades(like the energy swords in Halo, but just one blade on each, not two). With a quick swing, the Pup sliced a lamp post in two. Then, listening to the voice in his head, dispelled the Aqua Blades and put his paws out, bottoms out. Two powerful jets of water blasted forth, destroying two hunks of rubble. Lowering his paws, he reared his head back. A gurgling sound filled the air as the Labrador's throat began vibrating. Thrusting his head forward, a much more powerful jet of water burst from Zuma's jaws, smashing more rubble to harmless bits.

Raising his right paw into the air, an orange object began to form. It started out as an orange pole but grew a hilt-like structure towards the end, with a circle forming at the end. On the top end, it curved out, like a V. Two barbs formed on each side. Zuma swung his newly-formed Anchor to the left and the right, shattering more rubble.

Spotting a particularly large piece of debris, Zuma pulled his arm back, took aim, and threw his orange energy weapon, an energy chain attached to it and his wrist. The Anchor flew forward, lodging into the rock. Spinning in place, he shattered it against the remaining debris. Zuma placed Ryder and Alex on the ground before heading off to help. Ryder couldn't help but smile with pride at his Pup.

Marshal hurried through the streets, looking out for anyone that didn't get out of town. Suddenly, he spotted Katie and Cali at the ruins of their Shop, helping the pets get to safety. Acting quickly, he drove his truck over to help. Just as he reached them, Screech and the other kaiju started rumbling toward them. The dinosaur raked his claws down Screech's rib-thin chest, spilling her vile blood. She retaliated by battering him in the face with her spiked wings, slicing through his grey flesh, but he pushed through the pain. Screech lashed her tail, which collided with a building, sending debris flying toward Katie, Cali, Marshal, and the pets.

Before the rubble could crush them, a raspy noise reached their ears. Screech and the other kaiju were to busy trying to kill each other to notice, but Katie, Cali, and the pets did.

SSSCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAAAW!(like how the roar of Gubira was written in Redman: Volume 2)

The group could only look on in shock as a massive burst of fire exploded from Marshal's mouth, disintegrating the rubble. After the Pup closed his jaws, they were given the chance to see the frightening changes to the normally clutzy Pup. His eyes were on fire, while his fangs had changed from dull and short, to sharp and long, reaching to the bottom of his neck. Heat rolled off him, feeling like a hot summer day. Seeing more rubble coming at them, he reared back on his back legs, fiery red energy building up in his front paws. Dropping back onto all fours, his front paws slamming down hard, a pulse of blistering heat burst from his paws, melting the rubble.

A stay flick of the good kaiju's tail sent a pickup tumbling towards them. Marshal reared back again, before slamming back down. This time, glowing cracks appeared in the ground, before the ground began to split open, revealing burning(as in on fire) lava. The truck rolled into the inferno, the ground sealing back up afterward. Marshal shook his head, his eyes and fangs reverting back toward their original form. He looked back at the group, confused at why they were looking at him in fear.

"What, is there something on my face?" he asked, a little worried. The sound of Screech getting slammed into the ground snapped them out of it. "Come on everyone!" Katie said, motioning the pets onward as the two battling kaiju moved away.

Screech hissed in anger, why wouldn't this creature die?! The new kaiju slammed both fists into her aching chest, sending her staggering back, sharp pain stabbing through her body. Her opponent took the opportunity to grab the town school bus and a pile of steel girders in his left hand and the town's water tower in his right. He moved in to attack.

Before Screech knew it, she was walloped with a right hook, followed up with a pain-filled right. The kaiju then pulled his arms back and sandwiched Screech's head between his fists. The thin bat staggered back, the bus and some steel girders in her maw. Angrily she bit down, shattering the objects in her jaws. The other kaiju grabbed her by her right ear before slamming his fist into her face. Screech fell flat on her back, groaning in pain. However, a familiar grunt was heard.

The two of them looked toward the beach and saw Geboras. The Kelp kaiju was a bit dry from the hot sun, but he surged forwards, determined to save his ally. The good kaiju growled before charging, leaving Screech lying on the ground, her everything hurting. Her opponent aimed for her head, throat, and wounded chest.

What she didn't know was this kaiju fought a mechanical doppelganger of his best friend(only to get his jaw broken for his efforts), fought(and later killed) a three-headed dragon (who wiped out all life on Mars AND Venus) with the help of his best friend and his son, a giant spider, four giant Praying Mantis, two giant caterpillars and her mother, a giant moth, a gliding reptile, a giant therapod, a giant yellow humanoid and his green brother, a floppy-eared tunneling dinosaur, two serpent guardians of an underwater city, a giant gorilla, a ginger-haired oni, a mutated pteranodon, a beetle guardian, a large walrus-like-reptile, a orange dinosaur, a size-changing robot, a giant Kisslip Cuttlefish, Rock Crab, and Mata Mata Turtle, a huge octopus, condor, eagle, and sea serpent,(all of whom left after the battle) a chubby hippo-like kaiju and his mother, a blue-skinned alien who fought said hippo-like kaiju, a Fighter of Zones, and a radioactive lobster. He also got maimed by a cyborg chicken with hooks for hands/feet and a buzzsaw in his stomach. He's been through worse than what Screech dished out.

The spiky kaiju pounced on Geboras, planning to tear him apart so he couldn't regenerate. He snapped his jaws around one of the many limbs of Geboras and ripped it off. Before he could toss it aside, the Kelp kaiju grabbed the limb, only to find he could not absorb it. The kaiju pinning him down grinned. It would be easy to kill this thing now. It was a good thing Geboras didn't have nerves. Fighting can build up an appetite.

Screech climbed back to her feet just as her opponent snapped up the remains of her ally. Rage boiled up inside of her. Not for Geboras' death, he was nothing more than a tool. The fact that he was pummeling BOTH of them, yet wasn't taking any damage. Growling, she pushed off the ground, barreling toward him with the idea to attack from behind. But sadly, her attempt was in vain. Her opponent saw the attack coming a mile away, and kicked out with a devastating mule kick, causing teeth and blood to fly from Screech's mouth as she dug a trench in the ground from the wallop.

The good kaiju casually turned around, before narrowing his brown eyes. Now that the "nest" was evacuated, there was no holding back. With a snarl, he charged. Screech looked up in shock, just in time to receive 5 punches to the face. In retaliation, she swung a spined wing, only for her opponent to block it with his own armor-clad forearm, perfectly able to fight on two legs as he was on all fours. He followed up by slugging her in the gut...hard.

Gallons upon gallons of blood poured from Screech's maw, coating her foe's grey scaled forearm. As Screech staggered back, her foe took a whiff of the blood coating his arm. A vision flashed before his eyes. He found himself on a barren planet, overlooking a city...or rather what was left of it. Humanoid cockroaches screamed as they ran towards transport units, only for them to be destroyed when Screech landed. Before the cockroaches could react, Screech snapped them up. The kaiju snarled, he hated those who picked on the weak. Then he realized something. The blood splattered on her jaws was soaked into her body. So that was why she vomited blood, her body was like a sponge. But wait, did that mean his foe was an alien? Cause he remembered the one called Mothra informing them about those roaches, and how they needed a new home desperately after their own world was destroyed, and that was the reason they used the Golden Hydra, a buzzsaw-bellied chicken, and a creature resembling the one called Megalon to invade, only for the alien monsters to be driven back to the cosmos by himself, a living statue, and the Monster King. The roaches themselves were killed by the humans, once again proving the trust between man and monster. But she didn't smell like an alien, but rather death itself.

A hiss from Screech drew his attention to the bat, and he snarled at her, his glare causing her fur to smoke. He pounced, pinning her to the ground before slamming his fists into her face, forcing more stolen blood out. In desperation, Screech wrapped her tail around her foe's neck and hauled him off.

The best friend to the Monster King merely growled in annoyance, before lunging forward when Screech was on all fours. With a quick toss of his head, he stabbed his nasal horn through the flesh of her lower jaw. Screech cried out in pure agony and jerked back, inadvertently slicing a gash in her jaw in the process. The following uppercut didn't help at ALL.

Screech lashed out desperately, only for her attack to be used against her as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled right into a punch to her temple. As she staggered back, the dino spun around and tail-whipped her in the face, the spines adorning the appendage slicing gashes in her face. Screech pumped her wings, shooting into the air. Her foe tried to grab her tail, but the furry appendage was whisked away. The vile creature landed a fair distance away, before turning around to look her opponent in the eye.

The mutated Ankylosaurus narrowed his brown eyes, what was she planning? Screech sucked in a deep breath, never taking her red eyes off her foe, before releasing her Sonic Screech. The stream of sound waves shattered glass, scoring a direct hit on the kaiju. All watching covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. It was especially bad for the Pups, as their hearing was much more sensitive than the human's, especially for Chase, who had the best hearing of all the PAW Patrol Pups.

Screech would have smiled if she could while she was firing, victory was in her grasp. Or so she thought. Slowly, the good kaiju opened his mouth, inhaling deeply. As a low hum filled the air, Screech's brow furrowed in confusion. The good kaiju snapped his jaws shut, before thrusting his head forward, an explosion of sound blasting from his maw, the Ultrasonic Roar easily overpowering the Sonic Screech. The powerful blast popped her ears, geysers of crimson ichor erupted from her ears. The blast snapped some of the spines on her wings with the sheer force of the attack.

With his foe distracted, the good kaiju barreled toward her and snapped his jaws on her right ear, rewarding him with a scream of agony. He slammed her to the ground, then raised a fist, ready to bash her brains out, only for the temporally deaf Screech to roll out of the way, leaving the fist to crater the street instead.

Screech shot into the air and banked to the left, her foe following her movements. The two stopped when the spined kaiju left was facing the townsfolk. Screech hissed, then folded her wings and dived straight down, before flaring out her wings and leveling out, shooting toward her foe. She flexed her claws, ready to tear out her opponent's eyes.

However, her spiny foe was ready to deliver the coup-de-grace.

With a push of his hind legs, the good kaiju performed a handstand, displaying his spiny carapace...right in Screech's flight path.

Screech's red eyes widened with horror and she flared her wings out to try to stop, only to put herself in the right position for what happened next.

With a truly sickening sound, the bat smacked right into the literal wall of pain, barely managing to move her throat out of harm's way. The rest of her wasn't so lucky.

The good kaiju let himself fall back on all fours, feeling the vile creature's red ichor flow off his back. Glancing over his shoulder, the relic snarled in disgust. Screech was flailing about, trying to get off, only to worsen her wounds. The dino decided to "help" by shaking his body violently, his spines tearing and gashing Screech's flesh. Luckily for the bat, she was soon tossed off and landed with a crash on the streets.

Screech shakily clambered to all fours, looking at her foe, who pawed at the ground. This gesture was enough to convince the bat to do the one thing she NEVER thought she'd do. Retreat. Pumping her fur-covered wings, Screech took to the skies, soaring over the distant mountains, and out of sight.

The good kaiju breathed in deeply, his angry-grey scales turning a calmer brown, his pupils changed from slitted to wide, more human-like ones, and his whole body relaxed. Then he lifted his head up and let loose a cry of victory. Half-way through the roar, his eyes widened with realization, he had won, his first solo victory. Standing on his hind legs, he belted out another, louder roar, complete with sound waves.

After announcing his victory, the dino looked at the crowd before making his way toward them. Many gasped and took steps back, understandably frightened at the sight of a 60-meter tall Ankylosaurus walking towards them. The only reason they weren't running for the literal hills was that Ryder and the PAW Patrol were standing their ground.

The kaiju stopped a surprising distance away from the crowd, scanning for any injuries, and finding none. He sighed with relief. What happened next shocked everyone. His jaws parted and... "you OK?" he asked.

Everyone gasped and began murmuring to one another. Chase was just as shocked as everyone, but he snapped out of his confusion for the second time that day. "Yes, we're fine," he said before his ears lowered. "Well, almost all of us" he added in almost a whisper.

The good kaiju gave a sympathetic sound as he looked around. These humans have seen a Kaiju Battle. Those were never a pretty sight. Looking back at the group he spoke again. "Were cannons at?" he asked. It was Rubble who timidly spoke up. "C-cannons?" he stammered. When the kaiju looked at him, he whimpered and hid behind Ryder. Rocky figured out what the kaiju meant a moment later.

"Oh, you mean the military? This is, or rather was, a relatively quiet town, there was no reason the military to keep an eye on this place. Until now that is." he said. The kaiju nodded, understanding, before looking back at the "nest". Mayor Goodway started at the sight of the trashed town. "Oh, the cost to repair all this," she said with dismay. Chickaletta clucked sympathetically and nuzzled her owner's arm, trying to comfort her.

Ryder smiled kindly and placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder. "Don't worry Mayor Goodway, we'll help you the best we can," he said reassuringly. "I help the best I can as well." the kaiju stated. Mayor Goodway smiled, touched by their kindness, especially the kaiju's, who hardly knew them. With that thought, she and the townsfolk started towards the town to clean up. But as they went to do just that, Skye spoke up. "Hey, we never got your name," she stated. The kaiju looked at her and said "Angilas." Marshall tilted his head in confusion. "Anguirus?" he asked, not sure if he got that right. (the kaiju sounded like he smoked one too many cigs.)

The kaiju opened his mouth to speak but shut it to think. Then he spoke up again. "Close enough, like name," he said. Ryder smiled. "Well Anguirus, welcome to Adventure Bay" the youth stated. Angurius smiled, but before he started cleaning up, he gave one last glance toward the mountains where his foe disappeared. He had a feeling this was just the beginning.

Kaiju of the Day, staring Ryder and Rubble

Ryder: "Hello everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Day. Today's kaiju is the Blood Beast, Screech."

Rubble: *whimpers* why did we have to choose this one?"

Skye(off in the distance): actually, it was the author's decision to have her as the kaiju to be featured.

Ryder: Thanks, Skye. Screech is an OG kaiju made for this fic. That's all we really know.

Rubble: N-now for the powers and abilities.

Ryder: Flight. Screech can fly at speeds of Mach 2.

Rubble: Wing Spikes. Screech uses the spines on her wings for melee combat.

Ryder: Blood Absorption. Screech can absorb blood to gain power.

Rubble: Prehensile Tail. Screech can use her tail like an extra limb

Ryder: by far Screech's greatest weapon is her intelligence.

Rubble: Sonic Screech. Her only ranged weapon is a powerful blast of sound from her maw, though it pales in comparison to the Ultrasonic Roar.

Anguirus: sence hidden powers, might be more to her, keep guard up.

Ryder: thanks Anguirus. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Resistance.


	3. Chapter 3 The Resistance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC kaiju, Godzilla and Co. belong to Toho. Ultraman and Co. belong to Tsuburaya Productions. Gamera and Co. belong to Daiei. Paw Patrol and Co. belong to Spin Master Entertainment. If you have an OC kaiju that you want in, PM me what they look like, their powers and abilities, etc.

Gigan(Showa) POV

"Gigan, wake up. SpaceGodzilla just called another Mind Meeting" the voice said. With a sigh, I booted up, mentally of course. I found myself in a dark void, as was the case with Mind Meetings. But after a short walk, I reached the "location" for our meeting, a simple area with light. Of course, I wasn't the first one there, I was the last one there. My scans IDed the rest as the mutated Dorat trio, King Ghidorah(Heisei), the other Gigans, Final Wars Gigan and Modified Gigan, and the mutated Millenium scientist, Orga. Oh, and the crystal clone of the Kaiju King, SpaceGodzilla. Despite our differences, we had one thing in common, to be free.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that the M Space Hunter Aliens helped me out after that monster shredded my body, but I don't want to be a war machine, er, cyborg. King Ghidorah(Heisei)'s voice jerked me from my thoughts. "Right we're all here," the center head stated, nodding at SpaceGodzilla.

"Thank you, Heisei," SpaceGodzilla gazed at each of us in turn before continuing. "As you all remember, I slightly altered the meteor that was sent to this world's Earth to release the sealed-away Kaiju." before anyone of us could respond, a new voice cut in. "Ya, that's what you said" we turned to see who it was, and got a rather nice surprise. "Greetings, Cyber-Zilla," SpaceGodzilla said to the cyborg that slowly wandered out from the dark.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

Boy oh boy, did this guy have a tragic backstory or what? He was killed by the military in self-defense, then those SKREEURNT aliens desecrated his remains and brought him back to life. He didn't harbor any hate for the humans, he knew they were scared and just wanted to live. No, he LOATHED the Levithan aliens for turning him into this monster of flesh and metal, the pain he felt when they fixed his chest and replaced his arm after his battle with his son.

If I recall correctly, that wasn't all you did to the meteor," a deep voice cut in. We turned to see the newcomer lumber out of the darkness. As soon as I saw the grey blade, I knew who it was. Guiron, who slew so many Space Gyaos that his blade was slightly stained with their purple blood. I saw Final Wars Gigan raise a scythe in a greeting to his fellow blade welder, who nodded back. "That's right. Whoever was responsible enough would get some sort of powers," the right head of KG spoke to SpaceGodzilla. The clone nodded, his shoulder crystals glowing. "You may be a bit surprised at whom though," he warned. Before we could question what he meant, viewscreens popped up, showing us 6 mammals, mammals that were shooting lightning from their eyes and fire from their jaws. Quickly I (with much regret) hacked into the World Wide Web to figure out just who those pups were, then downloaded the info to read later.

"What the heck?! I don't think puppies can do that," Final Wars Gigan spoke up. "These puppies could do incredible things even without these powers," SpaceGodzilla said The others gave him a confused look, then as one, turned to look at me. "Don't look at me," I shot back, glancing at the loading bar near the bottom of my visor. 1%. Joy. "the Wifi here is horrible," I finished. The others chuckled. "That might have something to do with the fact that we're only nearing Pluto" quipped SpaceGodzilla, much to my surprise, he never struck me as the joking kind of kaiju.

Guiron spoke up. "I bet a lot of humans, including the readers can relate to that," he chuckled. Modified Gigan gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about, this isn't a world of ponies that save the world with the power of friendship, or a world with a shop of the littlest pets," he questioned, earning him confused looks. All three heads of King Ghidorah(Heisei) raised their eyebrows. "You need to stop watching Hasbro, ya know," the middle head said. I quickly spoke up. "No, DON'T stop watching Hasbro, they make some GOOD SKREEURNT!" I defended my fellow Gigan.

Suddenly, Cyber-Zilla's head shot up. "Quickly, back to our bodies," he spoke with fear. The next thing I knew, I was back in my hanger. Looking down I saw an M Space Hunter Alien standing on a platform. "Ready to meet your new teammates, my wonderful war machine," he crooned. I resisted the temptation to fry him with my Solar Cannon or Flamethrower, but I instead walked out to see my new "teammates." I was soon joined with the others, minus SpaceGodzilla. Together we went to the main hanger, where we saw 5 humanoid figures standing together, chatting with that tyrant. I looked out of the corner of my visor when I saw Orga's yellow eyes widen in shock.

"_Solomon, who are these guys?"_ I asked telepathy, using his real name, after the wise king of the past. Fitting for a scientist, a good one, one who used all kinds of info, and not some wild theory. _"Yes, he called Ultra Dark Killer and those Dark Ultras," _he responded.

I saw Ka'tora turning to face us Seijin. "Ultra Dark Killer, these are the aliens that will help you," he spoke, gesturing to us. Ultra Dark Killer glanced at us before turning away. "Inform them of the Ultras," he said with an off-hand wave. The moment they were gone, Final Wars Gigan sent us a mental image of himself throwing his blades in the air and walking away as if to say, _"SKREEURNT this, I'm out!"_

It was all we could do to NOT crumble to the ground with laughter as we walked BACK towards our hangers, which were quite the distance away. In other words, we walked all the way to the main hanger...FOR NOTHING! As we passed King Ghidorah Heisei's hanger, I saw the moment he entered he fell flat on his back, flailing his legs, wings, and duel tails as he shrieked in laughter. I couldn't blame him, that mental image was so out of character for Final Wars Gigan.

Once we were back in our hangers, we continued the Mind Meeting. "Gigan Showa," SpaceGodzilla spoke to me. "Ya, what's up?" another image popped up, this time showing a familiar kaiju beating the snot out of a bat. "It seems your friend Anguirus has made it to this world." I smiled at that, it was nice to know the guy FINALLY won a solo battle. But the others were confused by what he said. "What do you mean, made it-oh I get it," Cyber-Zilla said, understanding what he meant. The others got it a moment later. "You sneaky bugger you," Modified Gigan said. SpaceGodzilla smiled. "Let's hope that the others arrive soon," he spoke. We all nodded, then Gurion spoke up. " Now what do we do now?" SpaceGodzilla looked at me, wondering if my download was complete. I instantly shook my head, still on 1%. "Guess we just hang out" I suggested, though I couldn't help but wonder, what was Anguirus doing at this moment?

Back at Adventure Bay(in 3rd person)…

Anguirus dumped the last chunks of bloody concrete and shards of Geboras' pearl into the pile of debris. Turning around, he struck the cliff wall with his spiky tail, send a shower of sparks raining down onto the gasoline drenched pile, which caught fire instantly. Turning away from the bonfire, he marched back into town. Repairs were going faster thanks to the Pup's new powers. As for the meteor, there were plans for it to be displayed in Town Hall the moment it was fixed.

Anguirus' long jaws opened in a yawn. He wasn't the only one who was tired, the Pups were half-asleep themselves. Biding the residents' goodnight, they made their way to the Tower, with Anguirus wading through the waves. Once he reached the cliffside, he sank his claws into the rock, digging a burrow. Normally he would then gather trees for bedding, but he was too tired. As he drifted off, he thought of the Gang. He hoped they were alright. Little did Anguirus know, Screech was just the tip of the iceberg.


	4. Chapter 4 The Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC kaiju, Godzilla and Co. belong to Toho. Ultraman and Co. belong to Tsuburaya Productions. Gamera and Co. belong to Daiei. Paw Patrol and Co. belong to Spin Master Entertainment. If you have an OC kaiju that you want in, PM me what they look like, their powers and abilities, etc.

Moscow(or in this universe, Meowscow), 10:00 PM

It started off as a low rumble. People murmured to one another, wondering if it was an earthquake. Suddenly, the ground began to buckle before exploding outward. Crawling out of the hole was a caterpiller-like-creature. The kaiju opened its pit like mouth, filled to the brim with teeth, and bellowed to the night sky. An orange glow built up in its maw. Realizing what this meant, people ran for their lives. The Kaiju cut those lives short, firing the beam into the crowds, killing dozens.

Still firing, it turned the beam to the buildings. They exploded into rubble, debris flying everywhere. As the fire spread, two giant wasps-one resembling the parasitic wasp called the Giant Ichneumon Wasp, the other a Spider Wasp-shot overhead. The two flew close to the buildings, tearing them apart with their sonic booms. The military was called, but by the time they had arrived, the city was trashed. 330,000 people were killed and another 1000 were wounded.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

Paw-cio city(Mexico City in the PAW Patrol universe, I'm trying guys) 10:05 PM

A loud screech sent screams of terror through the city when a Microraptor-like-kaiju glided into the crowds. The creature screeched again before dipping its head down and snapping up mouthfuls of the crowd. A red, blue, green, and purple beam shot down, tearing through a skyscraper. An Archaeopteryx-like-kaiju landed and crackled madly. She then turned to a building and thrust her arm forward, smashing through the structure, before she ripped it out, spilling debris onto the streets. She did the same before straight-up ramming through the building.

Hearing a strange noise, she looked up and spotted a news chopper. Despite wanting to destroy it, she couldn't help but be curious about it. Things like that weren't on the planet the last time, before those damm moths and three-headed dragons beat them to a pulp and sealed them away. A light drew her attention to a glowing screen and saw...herself! So the humans used the strange object in the sky and the glowing screen in front of her to communicate. Then, in that case, she would spare it. She wanted the humans to know that peace was dead, and soon, so will they. Turning away, she stomped through the streets, smashing her tail into the buildings on either side of her.

A strange faint rumble drew her attention to a battalion of tanks moving into position. They raised their turrets and fired. The feathered fright raised her arms, not wanting to take a risk and possibly get hurt. Much to her delight, she was unharmed. She lowered her arms, her feathers glowing. Whisps of multi-colored energy drifted from her jaws. She pulled her head back and thrust it forward, opening her jaws at the same time. The multi-colored beam struck the battalion. She swept her head from side to side, destroying the tanks or throwing them aside.

At last, she cut off the beam and moved closer and scooped up an empty tank, and looked at it. She spun the turret around, popped open the top, and spun the treads, trying to figure out this strange contraption. She spotted a tank that had been torn open and saw it was hollow. So these were weapons that the humans made. Too bad they were all trashed. She stomped towards another skyscraper with the intent of destroying it.

Suddenly, a massive explosion blossomed on her back, catching her feathers ablaze. Unbeknownst to her, a stealth bomber had flown over her and dropped bunker busters on her. As she struggled to put her flaming back out, jets flew in, firing missiles at the back of her neck. Lifting her head up, she called out for her ever-hungry cousin to stop stuffing her face and help.

The purple kaiju clambered up a building and fired a purple beam from her maw. While she missed, the beam did hit a skyscraper, destroying the top in a massive explosion. The Archaeopteryx kaiju face-palmed. Good to know her cousin was happy while she was getting BOMBARDED! She fired another blast, nailing a jet. She swung her head back and forth, hitting the jets and attack helicopters.

As debris rained down, both feathered freaks lifted their heads and screeched into the night sky.

Death count:40,000 Wounded count: 2000

Calico(Cairo) 10:20 PM

A massive arm slapped down on the docks before a massive starfish clambered onto the shore and raised three of its arms, revealing reptilian eyes that crackled with energy. Three energy balls fired into the docks, sending bits of cargo flying from the explosions. The suckers on the underside of the arms fired beams at a rapid pace, tearing apart anything they hit. The kaiju lowered all but one of its arms and started to crawl farther ashore.

Crawling out of the sea behind the starfish was a Fiddler Crab kaiju. The colossal crustation scuttled past the starfish and fired lightning from its eyestalks, tearing through the side of a building. A swarm of attack helicopters flew into position, causing the crab to swivel its eyestalks to look at them. It pointed its giant claw at the choppers and opened it, orange energy glowing from within.

Before the pilots could react, an orange beam destroyed the whole squad. The crab closed its claw and continued to rampage. Death count:12,000 Wounded:100

Shih-tzu-huang(Shijiazhuang, China) 10:50 PM

A barrage of cone-shaped objects shot out of the water and rained down on the city, hitting with explosive force. Several buildings collapsed from the explosions. A Spiny Lobster scuttled out of the waves and swung its spine-covered antenna through the buildings, toppling them. The crustation crept forward, then fired the spines on its antenna, new ones growing back. As more explosions bloomed, a humanoid creature resembling the Pup from the Blue Lagoon(or The Thing from the Green River in the remake) emerged from the sea. The creature screamed and flailed its arms about before stomping forward and smashing its arms against the nearest skyscraper, tearing it down.

The kaiju then fired an orange beam from its maw, blowing a trench in the streets(Hyper Beam might have been an accidental influence in these beam attacks). The sea beast stomped into the streets, leaving a trail of carnage behind. Death count: half of the city. Wounded: 300

Pawgue(Prague, Czar Republic), 11:10 PM

A loud howl ripped through the air, a giant werewolf tearing through a building to announce his presence. The mammal chuckled and swung a paw through an apartment building, tearing through it and raining debris down on the crowd. Spotting a full tour bus, it reached down and snatched it up and tossed it. The bus spun through the air, exploding in the crowd. The werewolf grinned and racked its claws through the building, tearing it down.

Seeing a squadron of jets flying towards it, the werewolf sucked in a breath, and let loose a sonic howl. The blast of sound shattered windows and shredded the jets. As the mammal barked out a laugh, a Vinegaroon(or Whip Scorpion) scurried through the streets.

The arachnid raised its tail, green energy crackling, and gathering at the tip. With a loud screech, a spirling green beam fired from the tip, tearing into the streets. Thousands were killed in an instant, much to the Vinegaroon's glee. It's eight eyes crackled with red energy before blasting eight balls of crimson energy, which smashed against the buildings, cratering them. The werewolf grinned and shoved down another building onto the fleeing crowd.

Death Count:300,000 Wounded:10,000

Puppydelphia(Philadelphia) 11:22 PM

A Millipede scurried through the streets before plowing through the nearest building, climbing it, moving in and out, almost tunneling through the structure, which collapsed. As it repeated the action, a Striped Possum strode by, a ball of sky blue, lime green and yellow energy cradled in its tail. Spotting a battalion of tanks, it tossed the energy ball at them.

When the attack landed, the energy ball shrunk momentarily before exploding, taking out the entire battalion. The possum hissed with glee, before charging up and firing a black-and-white beam, shredding the buildings.

In the Ocean Harbor, a Cubbed Snailfish(watch the 2nd Messyourself Mukbang video), a giant Punuguese(Portuguese) Man-o-War, a Hound Shark and a Monkfish wreaked havoc while a Pupenese(Japanese) Spider Crab stalked onto land.

Death Count:111,111 Wounded:17,000

Bowlkyo(Tokyo), 11:45 PM

With an explosion of earth and concrete, the Super Ancient Monster known as Golza emerged, roaring out to the air. He wasted no time rampaging, plowing through buildings like they were nothing. As he turned, his thick tail smashed into the structures on either side of him. He swung his arm and toppled a skyscraper. His three-clawed feet cratered the ground and crushed any that didn't get away in time.

A rapid succession of powerful yellow energy darts destroyed a building's roof. Golza could recognize the Melbanic Ray anywhere. His partner in crime, the Super Ancient Dragon, Melba soured through the skies, swinging up to deliver a double-kick to a building, turning it to rubble. She landed and screeched a greeting to Golza, who grinned before spotting a squadron of jets and roared to tell Melba of the new foe.

The winged kaiju whipped around and fired the Melbanic Ray from her eyes, destroying the squadron. She clapped her scythes together, this was the best the humans could do? Pathetic. Purple wisps of energy traveled up Golza's body and collected in the crest on his forehead. With a loud cry, he fired the Ultrasonic Ray, destroying a building in the distance.

A trio of skyscrapers collapsed as Fire Golza emerged. He nodded to his allies before charging firey energy into his forehead. The Empowered Ultrasonic Ray leveled buildings and set fires ablaze. Death Count:800,000 Wounded 501

New Blork(New York) 12:00 AM

With a loud bellow, a grey gorilla ripped through a building, beating its chest. It slammed its fists on the ground and hurled a car into another structure, blowing a hole in it. Tanks rolled in and opened fire, covering the beast with fireballs. The gorilla turned to glare at the tanks before roaring and charging in. Swinging his fists up, it flattened two of the weapons. The rest backed up. The ape chuckled at the seemingly cowardly retreat, only to be blasted.

However, a Cryolophsaurus kaiju snuck up on them and crushed a tank in its jaws. The turrets turned to the new foe, only for then to ripped apart. A Star-nosed mole emerged out of the ground, screeching, its body seeming to go on before its rear emerged, a mirror image of its front, hissing, and spitting.

Death Count:800,000 Wounded 4,000

Bowlsaka(Osaka) 12:30 AM

With a loud screech, Mechagodzilla landed. It wasted no time and opened fire with its Finger Missiles, blowing buildings to bits. As rubble rained down, its eyes began blinking different colors. They blinked faster and faster until a rainbow-colored ray fired from its eyes. The Space Beams shredded a row of hotels before the robot stopped firing.

It opened its maw and fired a pair of missiles, blowing chunks out of buildings. The mech stomped forward, firing missiles and Space Beams. As it continued to rampage, a building crumbled as a Proto-Mogura emerged from underground. The mech stomped forward, shoving buildings aside like cardboard boxes. It suddenly blasted a series of blue blasts from its eyes, blowing a building to bits.

As it trudged forward, the Terror-Beast Gundaruirus was beamed in. The bizarre creature only knew two things A) who its allies were and B) destroy the humans. He sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a burst of fire. The flames engulfed everything in their path. Glass and steel melted and people were reduced to ashes. Viras arrived and fired a bolt of energy from the middle of his three-pointed head. Bakugon arrived and added his flames to his fellow Terror Beast's own.

Viras wrapped his tentacles around a building and squeezed, crushing it. Shipdraw stomped in and lashed out with kicks and swipes, tearing into skyscrapers. Gilmaras spewed fire at the tanks and Gelderah spewed a corrosive mist from his mouth, which caused explosions and started fires. Death Count:2,691,000 Wounded:742

Pupgoya(Nagoya) 1:01 AM

The ground exploded as the drill-headed Zandora emerged. He released a chattering cry and brought a shovel hand down onto the roof of a building, tearing a chunk out of it. He then pointed his hands forward. Boiling hot steam billowed from his hands, burning all caught in the cloud. He looked over his shoulder to see his buddies Wargilgar and Spyler had arrived. The two greeted their pal, then Wargilgar blasted fire out of his mandibles, and Spyler swung a claw through a motel.

Spyler threw his arms out, the knobs on his body flashed brightly. Fireballs exploded into existence, the Terror Beast somehow creating them. Suddenly, the whistle of a missile filled the air. The trio of aliens looked up a saw a massive missile headed toward them.

It exploded and Jikiro floated down on its parachute. Wargilgar, Spyler, and Zandora chattered with fear, did they do something wrong. Fortunately for them, the robot had been sent to join in on the destruction. It opened fire with its Gatling gun as it landed, its chute detaching and flying away. Death Count:2,470,000 Wounded: 300,000

Kaiju Earth S

The cavern was lit up bright blue as its inhabitant chirped in alarm. How could this be, they were sealed away, she saw it happen through her mother's memories. She needed to seal them away. But when she lifted her wings to fly, pain stabbed through her body, her age catching up to her. Then a familiar atomic monster arrived.

Kaiju Earth H

With a bright flash of light, the asteroid was destroyed. The giant moth chirped with satisfaction. On top of that, the King of the Monsters had a son. She was thinking of a good gift for the prince when she felt it. Wasting no time, she turned around and rocked through space.

Deep underwater, a black and orange egg shook, the return of Battra was nearing.

Kaiju Earth GMK

With a muffled crack the egg broke open, and the larval form of the Water Yamoto guardian crawled out. She swam to the surface and wasted no time starting a cacoon. She could sense that the guardians of the wind, earth, and the other water guardian were also preparing for the battle ahead.

Kaiju Earth KS

With a start, the caterpiller awoke. She could feel the deaths of millions. She nudged her brother, and her heart stopped when she felt his cold, still body. She chirped in grief, only to jump when an Atomic Ray carved a trench beside his corpse. She looked over and saw the Kaiju King, who nodded to the trench.

She nodded, understanding, and nudged her brother's body into his grave. While the king buried him, she started to create her cacoon, ready to transform into her Imago form.

Kaiju Earth FW

A chirp of alarm echoed through the cavern as blue eyes lit up. She instinctively spread her wings to fly but remembered that Modified Gigan had sliced her lower wing in two, which still hadn't healed.

A series of cracks alerted her to her hatching egg. Twin larva crawled out, chirping at their mother, knowing what had happened.

Kaiju Earth ROM

Leo's emerald eyes glowed brightly as he sensed the threat from another world. He sent out a message to the Elias Moll and Lora. the twins arrived on Fairy, a Fairy Mothra. "You have sensed it too, Leo?" Moll said. The giant moth nodded and chirped something that shocked his friends.

"You plan to recruit Desghidorah and Dagarah?" Lora exclaimed in shock. "They'll kill you!" Leo shook his head, this threat was more deadly than they were. The twins looked unsure, but they flew off on Fairy to find out how to do just that. Leo twitched his antenna, wondering what his mother would have done.

Kaiju Earth A

The egg cracked open, and the plant-like caterpillar crawled out, headed for the mountain-sized hybrid of plant and animal. She chirped, and the behemoth turned from watching the human town and looked down at her.

She told him of the danger, and that his help was needed in another world. He scoffed, not caring, it wasn't his problem. She didn't give up, telling him that sooner or later they would attack this Earth. His blue eyes narrowed, and he told her to tell the humans. She nodded, happy that he would help.

Kaiju Earth MV

A loud cracking noise echoed through the chamber. The Queen of the Monsters crawled out, her mandibles clicking. She cried out, calling to the king. After a moment, she heard a response. With that taken care of, she started a cacoon.

Deep under the waves, the king cruised through the darkness. If what the queen said was true, then he needed to store energy for the battle up ahead.

Kaiju of the Week, staring Ryder and Skye.

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to the Kaiju of the Week.

Skye: Today's kaiju is Godzilla 75. Let's go to the powers.

Ryder: Atomic Breath. The Big G can fire a beam of atomic energy from his mouth, his main ranged attack.

Skye: Magnetic Powers. When needed, Godzilla can turn into a living magnet.

Ryder: Durability and Strength. Godzilla can tank a range of attacks, only Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, and Gigan could make him bleed. He is also very strong, capable of Judo throwing King Ghidorah. Yes, he knows martial arts and boxing, somehow.

Skye: Aquatic Lifestyle. The king can live under the waves for years at a time.

Ryder: Flight. Gojira can fly at Mach 1 by firing his Atomic Breath at the ground.

Skye: Intelligence. Godzilla is a very smart kaiju, often using his brains to defeat a foe, such as powering the Giant Electrodes with his Atomic Breath to kill Hedorah.

Ryder: However, he is weak to artificial electricity and cold temperatures.

Skye: Well that's it, see you later!


	5. Chapter 5 Rebuilding the Town

Chase yawned and stretched, feeling his spine pop. The Pup trotted out of his Pup House and looked over at the town. It looked better after Anguirus, Screech, and Geboras turned it into a fighting ring, but there was still a lot to be done. Good thing there was a giant dino to help out. Speaking of giant kaiju, the ground started to rumble before Anguirus popped out of the ground.

For something so big, he could be very quiet. Then again, he was a predator. The ankylosaurus smiled at him. "Morning," he greeted. "Morning Anguirus," Chase replied, glancing at the other Pup Houses with a frown. Anguirus tilted his head before asking, "What you doing?" "Waking up the others, we need to get to work," Chase responded, barking out his megaphone. The mutated dinosaur raised an eyebrow when the Pup took a deep breath.

GRRRROOOOAAAAA!

The reactions were instant. Fire roared out of Marshall's, an energy drill dug a hole in front of Rocky's, an energy tornado spiraled out of Skye's, a dome of glowing yellow metal formed around Rubble's, and a blast of water blasted out of Zuma's. Once they calmed down, they exited their pup houses grumbling. "Chhaase, can't you let us sleep in?" Skye whined. Chase shook his head. "Sorry Skye, but we need to help rebuild the town," Chase said.

Zuma looked around. "Dude, where's Wyder?" he asked. Anguirus looked through a window and saw the lad asleep at his desk, tools were strewn around him. "He sleeping," he reported. Chase frowned. Ryder almost never stayed up late. Rubble spoke up. "Should we wake him up?" he asked. Chase shook his head. "No, let's let him rest," he said as they went inside the Lookout. Anguirus was about to question why, when he saw them sliding down the yellow slide spirling around the Tower.

The Pups landed in their Pup Houses, which quickly transformed. As Anguirus exited his den, the Pups speed across the bridge, ready to help.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

Rubble rumbled up in his rig, carrying boards for Katie's Pet Shop. Katie smiled and petted Rubble on the head. "Thanks, Rubble," she said. The Pup smiled. "Happy to help, Katie," he said as he left to help out with the work in town hall.

Slowly, the praying mantis moved closer to the bee, ready to strike. Suddenly, a grey-furred muzzle clamped shut around the insect. Rocky hummed as he munched, only for Skye to ask, "Rocky, why are you eating insects?" the poor mixed-breeds eyes widened with shock, his pupils becoming pinpricks. "Yuck, nasty," Rocky gagged and spit, not sure why he tried to eat it. Skye just shook her head and flew off, not realizing Anguirus had seen it. He raised an eyebrow but went back to work poking holes for Mayor Goodway's flowers.

Spotting Chase, he decided to ask him a question that had been nagging at him for a while now. "Chase, how old Ryder," he questioned. Chase cocked his head but replied, "10." Anguirus' jaw dropped. "He that young?" he said in shock. Chase nodded. "Yep, and he built our Pup Houses and Tags, as well as our equipment," he said. He chuckled at Anguirus' unbelieving head shake.

The rumble of Ryder's ATV drew near, the lad had finally woke up. The moment he got off, he found himself at the bottom of a puppy pile, smothered in puppy kisses and nuzzles. Ryder sat up chuckling and looked around. "Looking good, Pups," he said. Mayor Goodway came up. "They've been working since this morning," she said. Ryder looked at his Pups with concern. "Did you Pups eat anything?" he asked

As if on cue, Rubble's tummy grumbled, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the bulldog. Before anyone could say anything, a sound akin to thunder sounded, causing poor Rubble to yelp and exclaim, "is there a storm coming?" Anguirus chuckled in embarrassment. "That me, sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryder smiled. "Why don't we take a break and have a bite to eat?" he suggested. Everyone agreed with that but as Anguirus walked off, Ryder spoke up. "Oh, Anguirus, I have something for you when you get back," he called. The dino raised an eyebrow but moved off to munch on some trees. It wasn't his preferred meal, but he wasn't gonna complain.

When Ryder finished, he went over to Anguirus and spoke to him. His jaw dropped, but he let the ten-year-old climb onto his hand, which was raised up to his temple. Ryder lifted a drill-tipped item to his temple, which bored its way in. When the Pups finished, they joined Ryder. "Ryder, what were you doing?" asked Skye. Ryder smiled and said, "you'll see." He turned to Anguirus and said, "OK buddy, try it out." Anguirus nodded and concentrated on something.

To the Pup's utter shock, he shrunk until he was at Ryder's shoulders, more or less. He grinned at their shocked reactions. "Suprised," he asked, only to jerk at the sound of his voice. It sounded normal. Ryder smiled and said, "the chip also translates what a kaiju says, or in your case, makes it easier for us to hear what you're saying."

Anguirus grinned and patted Ryder on the shoulder. "Thanks, this means a lot," he said. Ryder just smiled. "It's the least that can be done, after all, you saved the Bay from Screech and Geboras," he replied. Anguirus nodded. "Why don't you introduce me to everyone?" he suggested. "Good idea," Ryder replied, and they did just that.

Needless to say, while the folk were shocked, they were very friendly, much to his surprise. Normally humans would react in fear, even when he and the Gang saved the day. But these folk were so kind. It felt nice to know his help was appreciated. They talked for a while, getting to know each other, then got back to work rebuilding the town. As they did, they found out that Anguirus's strength was the same as when he was giant, making the rebuilding much easier. Soo, Town Hall, the water tower, and all but Katie's Pet Shop were good as new as if a mutated Ankylosaurus, a purple and red bat, and a bunch of living kelp hadn't duked it out in the town.

As Anguirus pounded a nail into a board, he heard Mayor Goodway's phone go off. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello," she said. "Ah hello, Mayor Goodway. How are you?" a kinda nasty voice replied. Anguirus found himself baring his teeth at the voice. Whoever that was, he did NOT like them at all. Apparently neither did Mayor Goodway. "Hello, Mayor Humdinger," she replied in a sour tone. "I figured I might stop by and say hello if you're not too busy," he replied.

Anguirus got her attention and gave her a thumbs-up. He caught Rocky looking at him with confusion and said, "I could always hide, wouldn't be the first time." The mixed-breed nodded, but as they got back to work, Anguirus couldn't help but wonder what the Gang was doing.

Kaiju of the Week, Staring Ryder and Rocky.

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Today's kaiju is Final Wars Kamacuras. Let's get started.

Rocky: Flight. Unlike his Showa counterpart, who could only glide due to being a puppet, this CGI mantis can fly fast enough to be almost invisible.

Ryder: Claws. Kamacuras has twin sickle claws capable of sending Final Wars Anguirus sailing in his Anguirus Ball state.

Rocky: Camouflage. When required, Kamacuras can blend into his surroundings for surprise attacks.

Ryder: But for all his speed, he is very frail, and can be killed very easily.

That's all for now, see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Mayor Humdinger

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC kaiju, Godzilla and Co. belong to Toho. Ultraman and Co. belong to Tsuburaya Productions. Gamera and Co. belong to Daiei. Paw Patrol and Co. belong to Spin Master Entertainment. If you have an OC kaiju that you want in, PM me what they look like, their powers and abilities, etc.

Kaiju Earth S.

With a loud cry, the floppy-eared saurian charged, the grey toddler stepped out of the way of the lunge and grabbed his horn and began punching his snout. With a quick shake, he got free and snapped his jaws at the tyke, who waddled out of the way. He rubbed his belly and puffed out an Atomic Smoke Ring, which faded halfway to its target. In response, the puppy dog-esk kaiju stood on his hind legs and let loose with his Magma Heat Ray.

The beam crashed into the ground in front of the lad, and exploded, ripping a crater in the ground. The poor bugger fell flat on his back and began flailing his limbs about while making donkey noises. The horned reptile face-palmed at this and walked out of the clearing, saying "Tap in Goro," to a giant dino, who nodded and stomped in. As the horned reptile sat down, the dino aimed a kick, only have it caught by the little one.

He attempted to push him on his back, only for the dino to casually let his tail prevent him from falling, only to roar in surprise when the little squirt twisted, toppling him to the ground. He waddled up and began kicking him in the gut. The grey dinosaur's long tail whip around and smacked the kid in the head, sending him back whining in pain.

The saurian got back up. "Focus," he snapped. "There creatures who tear you apart if you not focused," he added. A yellow humanoid watching spoke up. "Gorosaurus, you gentle with Minya, he…" the humanoid stopped when Gorosaurus turned to send a death glare at him, prompting him to say, "shutting up now."

Elsewhere, an atomic saurian looked at the red portal, worried for his friend. Finally, he nodded, knowing what to do. "Hey Radon, come here," he called. A whistling noise filled the air, growing louder and louder until a giant Pteranodon landed next to him. "You want me?" she asked. The king nodded and motioned to the portal, trying to word what he wanted his friend to do. Fortunately, she understood. "Don't worry, I bring him back," she promised. The leader of the Earth Defenders placed a charcoal black hand on her shoulder. "If you not back in two days, we going in," he said.

Radon nodded and zipped through the portal, determined to find her spiky pal.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Kollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

PAW Patrol Earth.

The cool waves splashed around Anguirus' limbs, who looked at the town before sinking beneath the waves. Good thing he lived on an island, for sometimes he needed to get food under the water as well as heading to Japan or any other city to beat the tar out of a bad kaiju, so as a result, he could hold his breath for quite some time. Zuma, who was under the waves nodded. Earlier, the Pups and Ryder had suggested he blend in as a submerged rock, with his carapace above the waves. According to Zuma, he looked great. "_Ya, I look like a rock with SPINES! This Mayor Humdinger has got to be a complete idiot." _he thought.

Back on the surface…

"Hello Mayor Humdinger, how was your trip?" Mayor Goodway greeted the purple-clad Mayor of Foggy Bottom. "Why just fine, thank you Mayor Goodway," he replied before turning to the teen beside him. "This is my nephew, Harold," he said.

"This place is a dump," were the first words he said, prompting Marshall to snort a burst of smoke. The Kitten-catastrophe saw this and stiffened up. He couldn't do that the last time they were here.

"Now now Harold, we must not be like that to the less fortunate," the Mayor "scolded" his nephew. As they walked away, Skye glanced over at the spiny back of Anguirus and hoped that the plan worked.

As they went past Town Hall, Mayor Humdinger saw that a part of the building was being painted. "Mayor Goodway, might I ask why the building is being painted?" he asked "We had an...incident, but don't worry, everything is OK," she declared. "Of course," Mayor Humdinger said. "Not that I worried," he snarked the last part.

Back in the Lookout, Ryder and the Pups decided to pass the time by playing Pup Pup Boogie which ended when Marshall spun out while preforming the tail-spin. The dally groaned before proclaiming Skye the winner. Ryder chuckled at this as he watched from a distance, then his Pup Pad rang. He pulled it out and answered it. It was Cap'n Turbot.

"Hey there Cap'n, how's it going," he greeted. "Sorry for bothering you Ryder, but the Narwal has gotten stuck in a ghost net. It needs Pup Power!" he said, fearing for the pink whale. "Don't worry Cap'n, no narwhal is too big, no net is too small," he reassured.

With that out of the way, he pulled out the side of his Pup Pad and pressed the icon. As the Pup's tags started beeping and glowing, Ryder declared, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us," chanted the Gang, but as they ran to the lift, poor Marshall stumbled and wound up rolling like a certain FW kaiju. "Marshall, look out!" Chase cried out but to no avail. The Pup crashed into them, resulting in a Pup pile. "Can we just roll with this one," he joked, prompting chuckles from the others. "We ALWAYS do that Marshall," Rubble stated as the lift ascended.

A few moments later, the Pups jumped out and sat at attention. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir," Chase declared. "Thanks for coming, Pups. Adventure Bay's residential narwhal has gotten caught in a ghost net, and we need to help him before he drowns," he explained. "A ghost?" whimpered Rubble. "No, not a real ghost," both Ryder and Zuma said before they chuckled. "Why don't you explain, Zuma?" Ryder suggested.

The Lab nodded and turned to Rubble. "A ghost net is a net that fishermen just leave to drift in the sea. Sometimes sea-life gets caught in them and dies," he stated the last part grimly. Rubble gasped. "We need to save him!" he said, fearing for the whale's life. Ryder nodded and said, "That's we'll need...Zuma and Rocky for this mission. We'll need Zuma's sub to cut the net and Rocky's truck to keep the net in case we need it," he stated. "Let's dive in," declared Zuma. "Green means go," poor Rocky muttered.

"All right, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder chanted, running to the pole that led to the garage and slid down in, Zuma and Rocky doing the same, only with the slide, with Rocky scratching his bent ear.

As Zuma zipped off the slide, he threw his paws into the air and giggled with glee. The top of his Pup House retracted and he plopped in.

The back popped out twin fans, the front grew streamlined, and the bottom inflated, and his Hovercraft was complete. As he zipped off, Rocky landed in his Pup House. Wheels popped out, its shape changed, and the front lifters flipped down. Ryder vaulted onto his ATV and put on his helmet. With that, he raced out, ready to help.

As they zipped to the beach, Harold saw a glowing rock being carted into the Town Hall and narrowed his eyes. Something was going on, and he was gonna find out what. Underwater, Rocky cut away at the net while Anguirus watched from a distance. "_So this is what they do? Help out those who need it, even if they are complete strangers? Not too surprising, considering how fast they accepted me, but still. Glad I came here, nice to see folks like that, they're the puppy and human versions of us Earth Defenders,"_ he said in his mind as they finished and headed to the surface.

In the middle of the sea, Cap'n Turbot's cousin Francios was taking pics of the sealife, when suddenly, they bolted. "Why are zey doing that?" he wondered as a school of flying fish shot by, living up to their name. "Zat only happens when zhere is a predator…" he trailed off as he looked in the direction they were coming from and saw a brown object, utterly massive, trailing a dolphin under the waves. It snatched the poor mammal and exploded out of the water, snapping up its meal and zipping away. As it flew out of sight, Francios did the only thing his brain could tell him. He passed out.

At Harold's House…

Harold paced back and forth, trying to find out a way to get that rock when a bright flash of light lit up his room briefly, followed up by a sharp prick on his arm. When the light died down, a humanoid creature with bat ears-one, like several other parts of him, was metal- stood in his room. "Who are you," he demanded. The being bowed. "I am Cyborg Alien Icarus. I have been requested by an ally to help you with this plan of yours," he introduced himself.

Harold raised an eyebrow. "How does he know that?" he asked. The cyborg shrugged. "He has his secret, as for that prick, it gave you the powers needed to execute your plan," he explained. Harold nodded. "Thanks, but I can't figure out what to use," he said. Cyborg Alien Icarus thought for a moment. "Maybe a mech, they're all the rage in space," he suggested. Harold smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said. The alien nodded before saying, "I must leave, but I wish you the best of luck."

And with that, he teleported away. Harold looked at some scraps and concentrated. His hands glowed purple, and the scraps came together and formed a drone. Harold grinned at this.

In space…

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" questioned Ka'tora. Cyber Alien Icarus nodded. "Yes, I can sense when someone is trustworthy," he said as he walked off to his ship. Ka'tora aimed his big claw at his back, energy crackling in between the curving red pincers. "You better be right, for your life depends on it," he stated grimly. The alien swallowed nervously.

Back at the Lookout…

Anguirus high-pawed Rocky and Zuma at their rescue. "Is that what you do for a living?" he asked, grinning a toothy grin. At Ryder's nod, the grin grew even bigger. "Wait till you guys meet Goji," he said happily, certain his best friend would love these kids. Suddenly Rubble cried out from below.

The group rushed down and saw the Pup staring at the TV screen. On it a Bajadasaurus kaiju was firing lightning from its horns, destroying the city it was in. Anguirus stared in horror at the carnage. "No, no, I should have been there," he muttered. "Anguirus, what are you talking about?" Ryder asked. Anguirus looked at him. "Ryder, I never got around to tell you this, but back at my world, me and my buddies are called Earth Defenders for a reason. We go about our daily lives, and when evil kaiju or aliens come a-knocking, we head out and kick their tails," he nodded to the carnage on TV. "I should have been there, I could have saved so many lives," he said.

The Pups all ran over to him and hugged his limbs while Ryder patted him on the shoulder. Anguirus smiled. "Thanks," he said before grabbing the remote. He studied it for a moment, then pointed it at the TV with a hardened expression and turned it off.

Kaiju of the Week, staring Ryder and Marshall.

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Today's kaiju is the colossal Kiss-lip cuttlefish, Gezora.

Marshall: Let's get to the powers.

Ryder: Low body temperature. Gezora's body temperature is so low he chills the air and can produce frostbite on people or kaiju.

Marshall: Ink. Like all cuttlefish, he can spray ink for defense.

Ryder: Tentacles: Like all cephalopods, he has these for grappling or movement.

Marshall: His main weakness is he is VERY weak to fire. Even a bonfire is enough to burn him.

Ryder: That's all for now, see you next time


	7. Chapter 7 Harold Attacks

Night, the same day Mayor Humbinger and Harold visited...

With a muffled boom and a cloud of dust, the extended mouth of the Space Beast Gololem clamped shut around the hiker, then retreated back to its owner with its meal. As Gololem munched, fellow Space Beast Kutuura and several normal and kaiju-sized Frogos climbed out of the pit to join the Arakunia hunting. Unbeknownst to them, something far worst was watching them.

She looked like a normal human in a lab coat, but the overly long tongue she extended hungrily said otherwise. Banpira's four red eyes spotted the being and he shrieked in terror. The other Space Beasts fled in horror, SHE was here. SHE had escaped. The woman just smiled before speeding off at unnatural speeds.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

The next morning…

"Come on Emma, let's go, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi are worried," Anguirus said, leading the pig back to the farm. Ryder opened the gate and Emma ran in and rubbed snouts with Corney. "Thanks for the help Pups and Anguirus," Farmer Yumi said. "No problem, Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al," Ryder said, gesturing to Anguirus. "If it wasn't for Anguirus detecting her vibrations and Skye's chopper, we would have taken MUCH longer.

After chatting with the farmers for a bit longer, they headed back to the Lookout. Anguirus and the others walked in to see a familiar-to Ryder, Skye, and Rocky-show on the TV. Skye saw his confusion and said, "That's Apollo the Super Pup. Rubble LOVES the show. At one point, he tried to save the train when it broke down, only to be trapped by a rock slide."

Anguirus nodded, then wandered off to get a bite to eat. He had to admit, human food was the BEST! He opened the fridge and pulled out the ham and mayo, and made himself a sandwich. Afterward, he wandered out for a walk. Once he had reached the town, he went to the park. Laying down under a tree, he watched the kids play. It warmed his heart to see kids playing. He couldn't help but wonder how Minya was doing.

Up in airspace somewhere else in the world…

"What a boring plane ride," the lad thought, looking out the window. His parents were watching an inflight movie. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a toy of his favorite animal, a Mosquito. As he stared at it, a movement in the clouds got his attention, and an earsplitting, high pitched buzz filled the air. In the cockpit, the co-pilot noticed a dot on the radar coming closer and closer.

A red glow filled up a portion of the plane. The little boy looked out the window and saw a Mosquito kaiju looking at him. Wonder filled him, even though he knew this was a creature that would gladly kill them, he couldn't help but be amazed. The kaiju, Earsplitter, shifted his gaze to the toy he held, and he couldn't believe his compound eyes. This human LIKED Mosquitos!? Ok, just for that, he and everyone on this metal bird would be spared, at least by him. Tilting his body, he shot off, leaving everyone in shock.

In the middle of the ocean…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Blue Whale, the largest creature in the world," the captain of the whale-watching boat said over the PA. Francios sighed with contempt. "_No giant monsters here,"_ he thought. Of course, he had to tempt fate. A whistling noise filled the air and a brown blur shot over the pod of Blue Whales, kicking up a mist. When it cleared, there was one less whale in the pod.

Up in the sky…

She polished off her meal and shot towards the clouds. She felt sorry for scaring the humans and hoped to meet them so she could say sorry. But not now. She had to find her friend. But as she soared above the clouds, she spotted a blue-feathered bird kaiju stalking a plane, ready to destroy. The Pteranodon hissed at this before shooting straight up and over her target. Then folding her wings, she shot down like a bird of prey. As she neared her target, she flipped around so her clawed feet slammed into her foe's back, knocking the kaiju out of the air, a few blue downy feathers drifting in the air.

The kaiju-Maga Basser- managed to look behind herself and screeched in shock at the kaiju ramming her down. _"How dare you attack ME!? Who are you," _she demanded in Kaiju. The flying reptile narrowed her eyes. _"The one who is gonna crown you the Queen of the Bellyflops," _she replied, looking ahead with a smirk. Maga Basser looked below and shrieked in panic as the surface rapidly approached. Right before contact was made, the Queen of the Skys kicked off, leaving Maga Basser to hit the waves with a painful SMACK!

Maga Masser's head lifted out of the water and glared at the kaiju, who was speeding away. Her pal Maga Jappa surfaced and looked at her in confusion, but before he could say something, she hissed at him.

Back at Adventure Bay…

The purple drone extended four spidery legs and scuttled up the steps of Town Hall and zipped in when a couple came out. Anguirus, who had been tailing it for a while, followed it in. The drone drove toward the meteor, which was encased in a glass container. Back at Mayor Humdinger's secret lair, Harold, Mayor Humdinger, and Cyber Alien Icarus observed the meteor. "Harold, are you sure this meteor is what we need," Mayor Humdinger asked. Harold nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it," he said. Cyber Alien Icarus spoke up. "It would be wise to study its effects," he said.

Before either human could say anything, the drone was picked up. Unbeknownst to them, Anguirus had picked up the drone and sniffed it. He snarled, he did NOT like the scent. He crushed it in his claws and tossed it away. Then he left.

Harold drummed his fingers for a moment, then looked at Cyber Alien Icarus, who nodded. "Follow us Uncle," Harold said, beckoning. Mayor Humdinger raised an eyebrow but followed his nephew to a portion of his lair where a giant robot stood...

Anguirus returned to the Lookout to see Rubble, Skye, Zuma, and Chase playing tug of war. He grinned toothily, reminded when he and the King scuffled. "Need help?" he asked playfully. The Pups managed to shake their heads and Anguirus walked into the Lookout, but not before he noticed Rocky's Pup House was missing. Inside, he saw Ryder playing a game on his Pup Pad. "Hey Ryder, where's Rocky?" he asked the ten-year-old.

"He's out looking for scraps to build something. By the way, how was your walk?" Ryder responded. Anguirus grinned. "Great," he said, then frowned. "But I found a strange toy...thing looking at the meteor," he added. Ryder looked up, his brow furrowed. "That's odd. Do you still have it?" he asked. Anguirus shook his head. "Sorry, I crushed it and tossed it in the trash," he said. Ryder smiled. "Don't worry, we can get when it's taken to the dump," he reassured the Ankylosaurus.

The doors opened and Chase, Skye, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky came in. "hey, Anguirus, want to head to the beach?" Skye asked, her tail wagging. Anguirus gave her a thumbs-up. "Wyder dude, want to join us," Zuma asked. Ryder shook his head. "Sorry Zuma, but I need to work on my ATV today. You Pups have fun," he waved as they left. But unknown to the boy, two figures lurked in the shadows.

"Is now a good time?" Mayor Humdinger asked the Alien Sran Stun, who held up a hand. "Not yet, we wait for the perfect time," he said.

On the beach, Anguirus folded his legs under himself and shuffled into the warm sand as he watched Zuma surf, Marshall trying to do the same, _trying_ being the keyword. Rubble, Skye, and Rocky were playing ball with Alex and Katie. Chase plopped down beside him. "Is the weather always this nice here at Adventure Bay?" he asked, the question had been on his mind for a bit now. Sure, it was great where he was from, but Monster Island was a tropical island.

Chase nodded. "Most of the time. I wonder how the Mer-Pups are doing?" he mused. Anguirus raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the German Shepherd. "I know what mer_maids_ are, so I have a pretty good idea of what a Mer-Pup looks like, but I still could use an explanation," he said. Chase chuckled. "Well for starters, if a Mer-Pup touches noses with a normal, land Pup, that Pup will be turned into a Mer-Pup. They also live in Puplantis, an underwater city that is powered by pearls created by a giant clam," he explained. Anguirus chuckled. "I would say that's a load of baloney, but I'm not really one to talk," he said. Both dino and Pup laughed, then a ball bumped into Anguirus. He looked over and saw Alex, Katie, Rubble, Rocky, and Skye running over. "Here," he said, tossing them the toy.

Katie caught it. "Hey Anguirus, want to join," Alex invited. Anguirus chuckled. "I think I would pop it," he said. "What about hide and seek," Katie said. "Sure," Anguirus said, getting up. He remembered when he, Gabera and Sanda played the game with Minya and Daigoro. "So who's it? Not me," he declared. The others followed suit until it was determined that Rocky would be it. As the mixed-breed counted, the rest hid, with Anguirus tunneling under the sand. Rocky reached 101, he started looking. He found Chase right away, the Pup's tail sticking out of the bush he was hiding in. He found Alex due to the lad giggling. Rubble gave himself away when he sneezed, Skye was in the lifeguard seat and Katie was in her Pet Shop. But as Chase looked about, his sensitive ears caught the sound of what seemed to be a jet engine.

It happened in a flash. A purple robot landed and punched through the roof of Town Hall before pulling its fist out, the meteor in its grasp. Chase snarled, electricity crackling across his body. "Harold," he growled.

Ryder ran out of his garage to see a purple robot being assaulted by blue lightning, pink missiles, green energy tools, and burning flames. He gasped, fearing for his Pups, but before he could do anything, a jolt hit him in the back, blue energy crackling across his body and he fell, out cold. Behind the lad stood Mayor Humdinger and Alien Sran Stun. "And that's how you knock out a target," he stated smugly. A moment later, the ground shook, and a hill exploded.

Inside his mech, Harold moved his robot back as the armored form of Anguirus thudded down and snarled at the robot, his scales grey with rage. Harold was scared, but only for a moment. Twin missile launchers popped out of his shoulders and unloaded their cargo at Anguirus. The dinosaur lunged through the smoke, jaws open, ready to literally bite the robot's face off. Harold raised his robot's arm and Anguirus' jaws snapped shut around its forearm. The kaiju shook his head, tearing into the metal, ignoring the punches to his face till it got in a lucky shot, hitting him in the eye. Anguirus let out a honk of pain and staggered back. Harold had a feeling he needed more power to fight this armored beast. So he placed the meteor in a component on the back of his robot, and the cosmic power flowed through the mech.

Anguirus sensed this and growled. No matter how strong, regardless if it was a three-headed dragon or an earthly robot, he will NOT back down.

A line of 8 panels on the mech's torso drew back, revealing ports. Lightning fired from them, striking Anguirus. The kaiju fought through the pain and stood up on his hind legs, planning on fighting hand to hand. The robot's right hand shifted, the fingers flattening and creating a bowl shape. A metal rod with a ball at the end extended from the palm and the weapon was complete. A bolt of energy was fired, hitting Anguirus in the chest. Harold fired, again and again, determined to kill this monster. Anguirus braced himself, growling in anger. He began to suck in air, preparing his Ultrasonic Roar(or as Alex called it, the Anguirus Howl.) Unfortunately, Harold saw this and opened fire at the kaiju's face. Chase growled at this and held his paws to the side, angled sideways. Yellow energy spiraled and collected in his paws. Chase pressed his paws together a bit more, and a star of energy took shape. The German Shepherd pulled his arm back and threw the Star Cutter at the purple mech. The spinning star sliced into the metal and Chase narrowed his eyes, electricity crackling across the organs. But before he could fire his Eye Lightning, a high-pitched roar filled the air. The blast of sound hit the robot, shattering metal.

Anguirus shook his head to recover from the laser barrage as Skye flew up to him. "That sounded different," she remarked. Anguirus nodded. "I think I might call that blast the Ultrasonic Roar and use Alex's nickname for the regular one," he said. Skye smiled at this before flying back into the battle, as did Anguirus. He slammed his fist into the mech's gut, then tail-whipped it before turning around and going on all fours to kick debris at the robot, lashing his tail, inhaling as he did so. He turned around and stood on his hind legs, snapping his jaws to cut off the intake. Then he let it loose in one powerful blast.

MMMMRRRRRAAAARRRRGGG!

Elsewhere, in the air…

She gasped when she heard that roar. _" Angilas!"_ she thought in shock. That was his ranged attack roar. Her sky-blue eyes narrowed. That meant he was in a battle. And someone was about to break his jaw. Not on the Queen of the Skys' watch. She flapped her wings and shot ahead. She saw a landmass up ahead, that was where the battle was.

Back at Adventure Bay…

Anguirus howled in pain as the robot's chest beam, torso lightning, palm beam, and energy bolt hit him. He staggered back, then twisted and fell on his stomach. Harold grinned and stomped forward and sat on the kaiju's back to stop him from getting up. He shifted his hand weapon into a hand and grabbed his upper and lower jaw and forced his mouth open, then pulled the lower jaw to the right.

Anguirus's pupils shrunk in terror and he thrashed his tail in a panic. _"No, no, no, NO, NO! Not again,"_ he screamed mentally in terror. But before Harold could rip his jaw off, a whistling noise filled the air. The mech's head jerked up, right before a brown blur shot by, smashing into the robot's head, staggering it. Anguirus took the opportunity and reared up, throwing the robot off. "Radon!" he cried with utter glee, right as the mech smacked into the waves. Marshal looked at Zuma in confusion, as he didn't hear that clearly. "Rodan?" he said in confusion. Zuma just shrugged, then the ground shook as the blur landed.

The kaiju resembled a giant Pteranodon, with spikes on her chest and stomach. Lifting her head up, she let out a loud battle cry.

KKRRREEEEEONNKKK!

Anguirus ran up to his friend and gave her a high-five. "Angilas, you ok?" Rodan asked. Anguirus rubbed his sore jaw for a moment, then nodded. Rodan saw the robot getting up, and narrowed her eyes at that. "What about that?" she asked, pointing to it with a claw. "That is the toy of a spoiled and poorly disciplined child. I will explain more later, but I got a bone to pick with this kid," Anguirus said. Rodan nodded and spread her wings. As the robot charged onto the beach, she shot forward and delivered rapid-fire punches to the robot's chest. She then followed up with a barrage of pecks to its chest cannon, damaging it.

Behind her, Anguirus turned around and stood on his hind legs. Rodan shot into the air, right as Anguirus kicked off the ground, slamming his spiny carapace into the robot, knocking it back into the water. Anguirus spotted Chase, electricity being drawn to his form from whatever electric source there was nearby. He moved out of the way and cried out, "let 'er rip, Chase!"

With a thunderous bellow, Chase unleashed his Charged Eye Lightning at the mech once it climbed out of the bay. And we all know what happens when electricity, metal and water meet.

The robot's movement became stuttery as its circuits were fried. Harold gritted his teeth as warnings flashed on the HUB on his visor. At last, the lightning was cut off, and control was his once again. Before he could do anything, Skye shot down and started flying around the robot, creating a tornado. She climbed higher and higher, then tied it up.

What happened next shocked everyone present.

Skye judo-threw the twister with Harold's mech inside. Anguirus got himself in position and the hunk of metal slammed onto his back, sending pieces of it flying. The mutated dino shook himself, his spines shredding the metal before throwing it off. The robot got back to its feet, sparks flying. Rodan, hovering above the mech, sucked in a deep breath before blasting out a twister of her own, engulfing the robot.

Rocky stomped on the ground, summoning a pillar of rock under Marshal, hoisting the dally up to Rodan's level, the Pup inhaling all the way. Rodan was shocked, how could something so small inhale that much!?

Marshall snapped his jaws shut, fangs extending and eyes transforming into balls of fire. Rodan was so surprised, she almost cut off her Wind Breath. Since when could a puppy do THAT?! But Marshal wasn't done yet. With a scream of rage, he let loose a torrent of fire at the twister, turning it into a fire tornado. Warnings flooded Harold's HUD as the metal started to melt. Anguirus looked up at Rodan and Marshall and nodded, telling them to cut off their attacks. They did so, allowing Zuma to attack next.

The Lab stood on his hind legs, holding his front legs above his head. Then he pulled back and threw his arms forward. At his command, a giant torrent of water flowed from the sea and hit the superheated robot with a burst of steam. The vapor filled the area like a thick fog. Anguirus looked up to where he thought Skye and Rodan were. "Hey you two, can you clear the area?" he asked. A moment later, the steam blew away, Rodan using her wings and Wind Breath and Skye using her energy tornado. Rodan had to admit she liked Skye. She had a feeling they would be good friends.

The steam cleared, revealing Harold's robot, its purple armor melted, scorched and cracked. Its movements were jerky and uneven, sparks spitting from random parts of its body. Rodan landed alongside Anguirus, hissing at the robot. Harold gritted his teeth. "Time to insulate Plan Hostage," he said, activating the mech's boosters, which had somehow survived.

The Pups and kaiju watched as the robot flew over them, then landed and grabbed the Lookout. Before they could anything, the robot took off, tearing the Lookout-along with a large portion of the ground and the garage-out of the ground. "Ryder!" Anguirus screamed in worry. Rodan looked at him with concern. Anguirus pointed at he mech's cargo. "A kid is in there," he said.

Rodan gasped before bending at the knees, letting Anguirus climb on her back. Then the two Earth Defenders shot off after the robot. Chase turned to the other Pups. "let's go as well," he said. The others nodded as Rocky's paws started glowing.

Anguirus saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder and saw Skye towing a toolbelt made of green energy. And inside each of the pockets was a Pup. Anguirus grinned. Those Pups had the hearts of kaiju. They soon caught up with the robot. Rodan looped around to drop off her pal, then sank her talons into the mech's back and landed. Skye dropped off the Pups and landed. A beeping sound came from their Pup Tags. "Pups, I need your help," Ryder's voice said. Chase nodded, even though Ryder couldn't see the action. "Right, what can we do Ryder sir?" he asked. "I need you to grab the meteor. It's in the back component. I'm going to confront Mayor Humdinger," he said.

Chase nodded and Rubble climbed up the robot using his super strength. When he reached the component, he ripped the lit off with ease. He then grabbed the meteor and chucked it at Rodan who gently wrapped his claws around it. The robot's boosters shut off, and they started to fall. "Skye, you get the gang back to the ground and start a tornado. Rodan you help out. I'll scrap this robot," Anguirus said, patting the empty mech. Alien Sran Stun had teleported Harold and Mayor Humdinger to the ground before legging it.

Rodan looked at her ally in terror. "What about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine, Ghidorah did worse. You need to get the Lookout back to safety," he said. "Since when you become Godzilla?" she demanded. "RODAN! JUST GO!" he bellowed. The flying reptile looked upset, but she shot off after the Pups. Anguirus nodded before grabbing the robot and jumping off. As he fell, he flipped over and placed the robot on his back.

The Pups and Rodan reached the landing spot, with the latter placing the meteor on the ground. She and Skye looked at each other and nodded before flying around and around, creating a tornado with Chase helping with his super-speed. The artificial twister caught the Lookout and deposited it back in its place. A moment later, the doors opened and Ryder ran out and embraced his Pups. Rodan smiled at this, but a moment later, an Earth-shaking BOOM filled the air. Rodan looked at the beach, there a cloud of sand was visible for a bit before clearing, revealing Anguirus, who was in one piece. The same couldn't be said for the robot. The dino looked at his friend and grinned cheekily and gave her a thumbs-up.

A few hours later…

"So that why you gone," Rodan said, having been just told her pal's adventure. Anguirus nodded. "Ya, that's why I couldn't leave here," he said. Rodan nodded. "And I stay. Others come in two days," she said. Anguirus just shook his head, knowing the gang would freak out.

Kaiju of the Week, Staring Ryder and Chase.

Ryder: "Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Todays kaiju is the Bird as Big as a Battleship, La Carcagne. Now on to her powers and abilities."

Chase: Flight: La Carcagne can fly as fast as a fighter jet.

Ryder: Talons, Beak, and Teeth: Like earthly Birds of Prey, she has sharp talons as well as teeth and an equally sharp beak.

Chase: Antimatter Shield: La Carcagne is constantly surrounded by an antimatter shield that protects her from all attacks.

Ryder: Her only weakness is if her shield is brought down, she can be killed with ease.

Both: See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8 Pteranodon in Adventure Bay

Rodan clicked her beak as she awoke, it was the day after Harold attacked Adventure Bay. As she looked about, she saw that the humans and Anguirus were already working on repairs to the town. "Hey Rodan, down here," she heard Ryder call. She looked down and saw the lad running up to her. She got down on all fours to get closer to his level. Ryder held up the translator chip, and she lowered a hand to let him climb on. She lifted it to her temple and a moment later, she felt a tap, and she lowered Ryder back to the ground.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment later, she opened her eyes and stood up, finding herself the same size as a human. Ryder smiled at her. " good to know that one works, how are you feeling?" he asked. Rodan examined herself for a bit. "It's a little strange to be so small, but other than that, I feel ok," she said. Ryder nodded and said, "great. How about we go say hello to the rest of the town?" Rodan nodded and took to the air, Ryder following on his ATV.

Anguirus looked up at the familiar whistle and smiled. "Hey Rodan, how are you ?" he asked. "Getting used to being smaller," she said, landing by her spiny friend. "Need some help," she asked. Anguirus nodded. "We're fixing up Town Hall and we could use some help with the roof," he explained. Rodan nodded and flew off to the roof. She landed and grabbed some wires for Rocky to fix. The mixed-breed nodded to her before sending out his pliers to attach them. A few hours later, Ryder came up to them. "Let's take a break and have something to eat," he called. Rodan nodded and grabbed Rocky by the scruff of his neck and carried him down. They gathered around the table with food from Farmer Al and Yumi's farm. After giving thanks, they dug in.

Rodan was shocked at how good this was. Sure her diet consisted of sea life, but she never would have guessed how good human food was. _"Hey, Anguirus, what do the PAW Patrol do exactly?"_ Rodan asked in Kaiju. _"They help out around the Bay, fixing broken things and helping anyone who needs it,"_ he explained. Rodan cocked her head. _"How old is he?"_ she asked. _"Ten,"_ Anguirus said. Rodan choked on her corn-on-the-cob and looked at him in shock. "Really? He's just a hatchling," she exclaimed. Anguirus nodded. "That may be true, but he is one brave hatchling," he said.

Rodan nodded and went back to eating. Once she was done, she sat back and looked around, sharp eyes soaking in the details.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

After lunch, Rodan soared through the air, observing the town. It was a small town, but it was filled with nice people. Ryder and the Pups had hearts the size of kaiju, as well as everyone else. She liked the place and wanted to defend not just Adventure Bay, but the rest of the world. Her sharp eyes spotted the roof of Town Hall being finished. She swooped over the waves and dove in, popping out with a fish in her talons. She wheeled around and perched on the lifeguard tower to eat her prize. Once she finished, she soared to the Lookout, where Ryder, the Pups, and Anguirus where. She glided into the building and saw Rubble watching TV. Rodan cocked her head. "Hey, Rubble, whatcha watching?" she asked. Rubble looked over, his stumpy tail wagging. "The Apollo the Super Pup marathon," he said, his face lighting up as he turned back to the screen.

Rodan smiled at his glee. "Where's Anguirus?" she asked. Rubble tilted his head as he thought. "I think he's expanding his burrow," he said. "Thanks," said Rodan as she soared out. She soared down to the cave, where she saw dirt flying out. She returned to normal size and shielded her eyes. "Hey, Tunnel King, need some help?" she asked playfully. Anguirus stopped digging and poked his head out. "First of all, that title goes to Baragon, second, I've never known you to dig, no offense," he said. Rodan chuckled. "Fair enough, just thought I ask," she said.

Anguirus tilted his head. "Are you going to make a nest," he questioned. Rodan thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Ya, I guess I should," she said, taking to the air. She started picking out the right trees for the job. Back at Town Hall, Ryder, and the Pups, minus Rubble set the last of the cement on the roof. "I can't thank you enough PAW Patrol," Mayor Goodway said. "No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help," Ryder said before they left for a long-deserved rest.

Kaiju Earth S…

The Kaiju King looked at the swirling portal with worry for his friends. "Hey Sanda," he called. A yellow furred humanoid came over. "Yes?" he asked. You remember where JJ is?" he asked. Sanda nodded. "Rallying up troops?" he asked. The king nodded and Sanda went to the waves.

Kaiju of the Day, Starring Ryder and Rocky

Ryder: Hi everyone, and welcome to Kaiju of the Day. Todays kaiju is the menace of Sollgel Island, the Showa Kamacuras.

Rocky: Kamacuras first appeared in Son of Godzilla, then in Godzilla's Revenge(briefly) and finally as a dead corpse via stock footage in DAM.

Ryder: Now for the powers and abilities.

Rocky: Claws: Kamacuras has a pair of claws consisting of a normal arm and a blade, perfect for hacking and slashing.

Ryder: Flight: Kamacuras can fly at low speeds, due to being portrayed by a puppet.

Rocky: Now for his weaknesses.

Ryder: Just like Final Wars Kamacuras, he can't afford to be hit, otherwise it's all over for the mantis.

Rocky: that's all for now, see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Screech's Revenge Pt 1

**A/N** **so a couple of guests asked me to add in Biollante, Celestial Dragon, and what I assume to be Slattern. They WILL appear, just when the time is right. As for the other reviewer, I'm glad you enjoy the fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

A gurgling screech filled the night sky as Ichiro Miki ran through the forest, the Shadow Creature not far behind. Its head looked like a lizard's, its arms hooked like Gigan's. Its body was green on the top and yellow on the bottom. A collar of leaves wrapped around its neck. Its eight clawed feet trampled the trees in its way, and the end of its long tail looked like a cob-of-corn.

Ichiro suddenly tripped and fell, and the Shadow Creature hissed with sick glee. But before it could harm the lad, a strange cry filled the air. It sounded rather like mocking laughter.

GROWOWOWOW!

A green fist crackling with electricity slammed into the Shadow Creature's jaw, shocking it and staggering it. "Gabera!" Ichiro said in glee. The traitorous oni looked at him and saluted him before facing the Shadow Creature and braced for battle. The monster gurgled and swung a hooked arm, only for Gabera to grab it, then yank while spinning around, slamming his elbow into its jaw. He followed up by grabbing it and kneeing it in the gut twice, then judo throwing it to the ground with a loud THUD! He followed up by grabbing the Shadow Creature's head and judo throwing it again. "Go get it Gabera, kick its tail," Ichiro cheered. Gabera grinned toothly and gave him a thumbs-up before jumping and roundhouse kicking the creature in the face.

The Shadow Creature gurgled in rage and got up before swinging its blades. Gabera effortlessly caught them, his horns glowing purple. The Shadow Creature's eyes widened in terror before gurgling in agony as Gabera started pumping it full of electricity. Gabera shoved it back before grabbing it around the waist and hoisting up before slamming it to the ground hard enough for it to bounce off the ground. Charging up electricity into his right fist, he walloped it in the gut with a Hammer Punch, bouncing it off the ground again. He followed up with an uppercut Hammer Punch to the gut, launching it away.

The Shadow Creature groaned as it staggered to its feet. "So let me get this straight. You want to get past me to kill a kid? As an oni, I have kinda have a bad rep, but that fact makes me sick," he said. Like all kaiju, he spoke in broken English. But this was a dream. Gabera rolled his neck, several pops sounding. He cracked his knuckles and said, "but here in a dream, I am KING!"

The oni pointed his thumb at his chest before getting into a battle position. Leaf-like wings opened and the Shadow Creature shot at Gabera. Electricity crackled up his horns before a tremendous bolt of electricity fired from the frontmost horn, knocking the Shadow Creature out of the air. The Shadow Creature got up shakily, steam rising from its body. Gabera charged and slammed a double Hammer Punch to the top of its head, then an uppercut Hammer Punch to knock it away.

The Shadow Creature climbed back to its feet and was met with Gabera's next attack. The oni clawed at the air, launching his own claws at his foe, new claws growing back. The claws detonated the moment they hit the Shadow Creature, sending it staggering back. Gabera ran forward before jumping into the air and delivering a painful Hammer Punch to its head, then another to the jaw, then a third to the chest.

Gabera jumped and roundhouse kicked it, then elbowed it in the face, then delivered a flurry of Hammer Punches to its face. Gabera lazily spun a fist before slamming it into the Shadow Creature's face. The Shadow Creature staggered back, and Gabera decided to end this. Holding his hands to the sides, he clapped them together, launching a bolt of lightning at the Shadow Creature. The Shadow Creature gurgled in agony as the electricity crackled across it until it faded away. Gabera dusted off his hands and turned to Ichiro.

"Way to go, Gabera! You kicked its butt," the lad cheered. Gabera got down on one knee, chuckling, then he noticed his sad expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why do they keep attacking me?" he asked. Gabera rubbed his chin as he thought. "Maybe its because you are a telepath, they are drawn to you. Tell you what, I'll have a talk with the humans on the island and see if we can take you there, see what Mothra can do," the literally gentle giant said. "Really?" Ichiro said. Gabera nodded. "Yep, but first you need to rest. Schools tomorrow," he said. Ichiro groaned. "Come on," he said in despair. Gabera chuckled. "Look, if it wasn't me, it would your mother. At least you can prepare for when she wakes you up. Good night kiddo," he said before exiting Ichiro's dream and finding himself on good ol' Monster Island. The oni lay down against a hill, closing his eyes. But before he could fall asleep, a roar filled the air. Gabera groaned, and another roar filled the air, essentially meaning, "you too Gabera."

Gabera got to his feet and staggered to the other kaiju, who were gathered by the portal. "Gabera, you ok?" one of the Kamacuras brothers, Hack, asked. "Just got back from Ichiro's dream, he attacked by another Shadow Creature," he explained while trying not to fall down and fall asleep. Minya looked worried for his human friend. "Is he ok?" he asked. Unlike the other Earth Defenders, he spoke perfect English. It came with the perks of having a human friend. "Don't worry, he fine," Gabera said. The giant spider Kumonga spoke up, his voice whispery and quiet.

"Godzilla, why you bring us here?" he asked. The Kaiju King motioned toward the portal. And explained his plan to head in and find their friends. As he did so, Gabera struggled to stay standing. Titanosaurus saw this and hoisted his friend's arm over his shoulders to hold the oni up. Gabera nodded to his ally as Godzilla turned to Sanda. "Sanda, you know where Jet Jagga is?" he asked. The yellow giant nodded. "Could you go tell him about this?" Godzilla asked. Sanda nodded and made his way to the shore. Godzilla turned to the others. "We go tomorrow, until then, rest," he said. Titanosaurus helped Gabera to his "bed". The oni gave him a thumbs up before conking out.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

"Sayonara, Humdinger! Don't come back soon," Rodan called after Mayor Humdinger and Harold. They had spent the last few days cleaning up the mess that was Harold's robot. Rodan took to the air and sailed back to the Lookout, where she saw Anguirus, who looked worried. "Hey, bud, what's wrong?" she asked. "When I arrived here, I fought a bat kaiju and kelp kaiju, the bat kaiju, Screech, retreated. She could be out there, waiting to attack again," he explained. Rodan nodded before saying, "Hey, relax. When she shows up, we'll tag-team her ugly mug."

Anguirus smiled at his friend. "Thanks," he said before heading into the Lookout with Rodan. But as they went in, the two kaiju heard the Pups running into the elevator. Rodan and Anguirus looked at each other before running in. Marshal, being who he was, somehow got tangled up in jump rope and collided with the rest. Luckily, no one hit Anguirus's carapace. "Sorry guys, I got a little tied up," Marshal joked. The others chuckled as the elevator rose. When it stopped halfway up, Rodan saw the meteor, which had been moved to the Lookout for safekeeping. When she looked at the Pups, she saw they were donning their gear.

"How the heck?" she muttered before turning to Anguirus. "I have no idea, and I don't bother trying to figure it out, I'm not really one to do that," he said, referring to how he was a mutated carnivorous Ankylosaurus, which was a herbivore.

The group made it to the top and hopped out. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir," Chase stated. "Thanks for coming Pups, you too Anguirus and Rodan. A rockslide had fallen on the train tracks, and the train can't get past," Ryder explained. "Anybody hurt?" Anguirus asked. "No, everyone's ok," Ryder reassured. "Now for this mission, we'll need Rocky, his truck has replacement rails," he said. "Green means Go!" Rocky said. "We'll also need Rubble and his rig," Ryder said." Rubble on the Double," the young Pup said. "You want us to help?" Rodan asked. "Sure, you still have your strength from when you were normal-sized. The two grinned as Ryder chanted, "alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll," and headed to the pole and slid down. Rocky and Rubble, as well as Anguirus. Rodan just flew out the window.

Anguirus landed in Rocky's truck and buckled in, curling in his tail the best he could. "Sorry for the scratches," he apologized as they drove off. After a long drive, they arrived at the landslide, where Rodan was waiting for them. "Took you long enough," she playfully teased before spreading her wings and taking off and grabbing a boulder in her talons. Anguirus climbed out to help Rodan and Rubble, but a scent caught his attention. The Earth Defender bared his teeth, he recognized that stench. Screech was nearby. But he had a different problem, so he reluctantly ignored it for now. Once the boulders were cleared, Rocky's front paws glowed green and a pair of energy pliers grabbed the rails and started replacing them.

Rodan landed next to her friend and glanced at him. "You smell that?" he asked. Rodan nodded. "We have to be on our guard," she noted.

Nearby in a cave, blood-red eyes opened. Screech hissed in rage as she caught the scent of her foe, as well as another. She bared her fangs, but when she stretched her wings, the pain from her bruises stopped her. Screech hissed, tomorrow she will attack. Tomorrow will be Screech's Revenge.

The group returned to the Lookout, where they could rest, and in the Pups case, get cleaned. Rubble was overjoyed, Rocky on the other paw…

Chase saw Anguirus by the end of the cliff, watching the sunset, coloring the sky pink and, oddly enough, blood-red. He decided to ask the kaiju something that was on his mind for a while. "Hey Anguirus, what is your world like?" he questioned. "Well, for starters, we were attacked every time we made landfall. No real surprise there, we ARE giant kaiju capable of causing mass damage. Then there were aliens who tried to attack, bring along their pets, so we would have to save the day. But in the end, it was worth it," he explained, getting up to head into his den to sleep.

1:00 AM, the middle of the ocean…

Francios lay in bed, the last few events having kept him awake. What was that speedy creature? Would it destroy the planet like all the rest? As confused as he was, the need for sleep was slowly closing his eyes. But a moment later, the sound of rushing water rapidly approaching jolted him awake. He looked outside just in time to see a row of puffy plates glide past, followed up by a green humanoid, then an orange dinosaur pulling...was that a spider? The sight was too much for poor Francios, who fainted.

Back at Adventure Bay…

Anguirus shifted in his sleep as an old memory filled his mind.

_Anguirus howled as the red orb of energy exploded against his face, burning his grey hide. The alien, Mega-Drill, chuckled as it advanced. The alien was similar to Megalon but had enough differences to tell the two apart. His tail was long and covered with spikes. The tip of his horn resembled a crescent moon and its long antenna twitched as it approached the dino. Anguirus sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the dimwitted alien to get closer. When he was close enough, he let loose with his Anguirus Howl, hitting it point-blank. The force of the sound waves cracked its carapace. As Mega-Drill staggered back, Anguirus lunged forward and chomped down on its left forearm, causing yellow blood to spray out. Mega-Drill screeched in pain and revved up its drill half, something else it could do that Megalon couldn't do. It stabbed it into Anguirus' gut, boring into his flesh, sending blood flying. Anguirus just bit down harder, his trademark tenacity and determination showing. Mega-Drill screeched in surprise when he was bombarded by missiles as the strange tune Anguirus called the JSDF Tune filled the air. Maser Cannons and Tanks blasted him, allowing Anguirus to get free. The dino cracked his knuckles before delivering a series of punches to its face. A pair of slender legs tipped with scythe-like blades unfolded from its gut and slashed across Anguirus' underbelly, essentially gutting him. Anguirus just grabbed the right one and ripped it off before using its blade to lop off the other one. As the alien staggered back, Anguirus turned around and launched backward, slamming his carapace into the alien's chest, knocking it flat on its back. Mega-Drill got to his two-clawed feet and took off for space. Anguirus panted, blood literally pouring from his wounds. But he would rest later, his allies needed help. He turned and charged toward his best friend, who was battling Gigan, and the living statue Majin Tuol, who was clashing with the Three-Headed Monster._

Anguirus was jolted awake when he heard a screech, one he dreaded. Poking his head out of his den, he saw Screech, who was approaching the town. Anguirus snarled and barreled out of his den with a battle cry. Screech snarled at the sight of the Tenacious Ankylosaurus and flew at them, the two kaiju clashing on the beach. Anguirus stood on his hind legs and knocked Screech out of the air with a powerful punch. Screech hit the ground hard, sand flying from the impact. Anguirus turned and swung his tail down, growling as Screech rolled out of the way. The bat stood up and battered Anguirus with her spine-covered wings. Anguirus growled as blood dripped to the sand below. He needed to hold her off long enough for everyone to evacuate. Anguirus upper-cut Screech, the grabbed her by the shoulders and kneed her in the gut before knocking her away with a punch to the chest. The bat snarled, but before she could do anything, a brown blur slammed into, sending her tumbling into Town Hall, demolishing it. Fortunately, everyone was safe.

Rodan winced at the sound of the building crumbling. "Oops," she said with a sheepish grin as Anguirus deadpanned at her before the two Earth Defenders charged. Screech got up just in time for Rodan to zip in front of her and deliver a blur of punches that ended with a devastating headbutt. Anguirus barreled forward and rammed into Screech, who let loose with her Sonic Screech, stunning Rodan, who fell to the ground roaring in pain and covering her ears. Anguirus snarled before clawing Screech in the chest, then slammed his elbow into her jaw, knocking out a fang.

Rodan recovered and shot at Screech, pecking furiously at the purple-and-red bat's face, drawing blood. Screech snarled and chomped down on Rodan's shoulder, blood spraying. Rodan howled in agony as Screech shook her head like a dog, tearing flesh. Rodan responded by stabbing her claws into the bat's gut, forcing Screech to let go. Opening her beak and taking in a deep breath, Rodan fired her Radioactive Wind, pushing Screech back. Rodan took off, allowing Anguirus to slam his carapace into her, slicing her flesh with his spines, then slammed his tail into her, knocking her back. Screech growled and took off to fight Rodan. The two swooped through the air, slamming into each other their spines cutting them with each blow. Finally, Screech clomped down on Rodan's right leg and threw her into Anguirus. The two Earth Defenders cried out as Screech circled. Before the bat could do anything, a roaring noise filled the air, and a wispy blue beam hit Screech in the back. Screech cried out in pain as fur and flesh were burned before an explosion knocked her out of the sky.

Anguirus and Rodan climbed to their feet, a look of pure glee on their faces. "GODZILLA!," they cried.

SSSKKRREEEEOONNKK!

Kaiju of the Week, staring Ryder and Skye.

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Today's kaiju id the Terran Guardian, Gurion. Here are his powers.

Skye: Bladed Head. Gurion's main weapon is the GIANT blade on his noggin. It is capable of deflecting beam attacks.

Ryder: Surikens: Gurion can fire shurikens and control them with telepathy.

Ryder: Extraordinary Jumper: Gurion can jump at incredible heights, as seen with his battle with Space Gyaos.

Skye: That's all for now, see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10 Screech's Revenge Pt 2

Kaiju Earth S…

With a loud crash, the robot Jet Jaguar landed on Easter Island. He looked about before staggering when he felt a rumbling. A moment later, the Guardian of Seatopia erupted from the earth and landed in front of Jet. _"hiya Jet Jaguar, Antonio said I could help out. I think he wants to say sorry for attacking the surface," _Megalon said, his antenna drooping. Jet Jaguar made a few noises and gestures, perking Megalon up. _"Ya, let's go,"_ he said happily. The two were at Monster Island in record time. Waiting there was Mothra, Daigoro and his mother, and a blue alien unfamiliar to the both of them. _"Greetings Megalon, this is Goliath, an alien Daigoro fought,"_ Mothra said. Megalon waved a drill half at Goliath, who just grunted in response. _"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy about his nap," Daigoro explained. "Are we all here," _Goliath grumbled.Mothra nodded and they headed into the portal.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

PAW Patrol Earth...

A three-clawed foot slammed down on the beach, sand raising high into the air. The charcoal kaiju stood tall, three rows of plates adorning his back. Orange eyes were filled with rage that soon melted at the sight of his friends. "Where you been, I worried sick," he asked his allies. "Sorry Big G," Rodan said. The kaiju looked at her with shock. "How you talking like that?" he asked. "That's a story for another time. The reason we didn't come back is because, well, this planet is under attack," Anguirus explained. The Kaiju King nodded before glaring at Screech, who had recovered. Fear filled her red eyes and her ears flattened, she could tell she was looking at a King. but she swallowed her fear and screeched at him.

Pounding his fists together and slamming his tail on the ground, the new kaiju charged. Skye flew up to Rodan. "Rodan, who's that?" she asked. "That's Godzilla, the Leader of the Earth Defenders," she said with a giant grin on her beak. Screech and Godzilla collided in the middle of town, the latter delivering a flurry of punches to her chest, then uppercut her. Screech howled in pain before swinging a claw at Godzilla, who blocked with ease, then headbutted her before slamming both fists into her chest, knocking her back.

Screech growled in rage before pumping her wings and flying at Godzilla, who just spun around and knocked her out of the sky with a well-placed tail whip. As the bat tumbled, another kaiju entered the battle. He resembled a giant dinosaur, with a row of spines on his back. His long tail-tipped with a spike-lashed the air, and his scales were purple with rage. With a loud cry, he charged. "That's Gorosaurus," Rodan told Skye. Screech got up just in time to see a giant dino charging at her. She barely managed to pull her head back before Gorosaurus' jaws snapped shut on her snout. The Primeval Allosaur growled before swiping his claws at Screech, slashing her cheek, drawing blood. Gorosaurus twisted and lashed out with a clawed foot, hitting her in the gut and knocking her back.

A yellow humanoid and green humanoid charged in next. "There's Sanda and Gaira," Rodan explained. Screech cried out when Sanda slammed both fists on her head before punching her in the jaw, breaking out another fang. Gaira grabbed one of the spines on her wing and snapped it off before slashing her across the chest with it. The bat screeched in pain and rage before battering her wings at them, slashing their flesh. The two cried out, but before Screech could attack farther, Godzilla rammed into her, knocking the thin bat away. The Earth Defender slammed his elbow into her face, then karate-chopped her in the neck before stepping out of the way so Gorosaurus could charge in with a devastating headbutt, knocking her away. Gaira grabbed Screech's lengthy tail and hoisted her into the air before slamming her to the ground. Sanda grabbed her by her ears and lifted her up before ramming his knee into her snout, earning him a scream of pain.

A giant gorilla surged from the waves, followed up by four praying mantises. "There's King Kong himself, and there are the Kamacuras Brothers, Hack, Slash, Chop and Cut," Anguirus introduced them. Screech hissed at Kong, who growled back before charging. Screech lunged, jaws open, only to be punched in the jaw. Hard. Screech screamed in agony as Kong cracked his knuckles before pummeling the bat with strength matched only by Godzilla and Titanosaurus. Hearing a screech behind him, the 8th Wonder of the World ducked, allowing Slash to kick Screech with all four legs. Screech staggered back, screaming in pain when Chop slashed her across the shoulder with his bladed claw. Pulling his fist, King Kong punched Screech hard in the chest, snapping a rib and sending the bat flying back.

With a warbling roar, a green oni charged in followed up by what could only be Godzilla's son. "There's Gabera and Godzilla's son, Minya...or Minilla...or Milla," Rodan said. Screech got up just in time to get a Hammer Punch to the face, lanching her right into a tail-whip by Godzilla. Minya grabbed her tail and bit down. Screech yelped and yanked her tail out of his jaws and hissed at him, only to be walloped by King Kong. Minilla sucked in a deep breath and puffed out an Atomic Smoke Ring, which wrapped around her jaws, holding them shut. Gerbera grabbed her by her ears and started pumping her full of electricity. Screech let out a muffled screech in pain as her fur started smoking.

Screech shook her head, getting free as the Smoke Ring faded away. Screech lunged and chomped down on King Kong's right forearm. The gorilla howled in pain as blood stained his brown fur. Screech shook her head, tearing Kong's flesh until Gaira slashed his claws across her back. Screech let go and slashed Gaira across the chest, blood spraying from the wound. The Green Gargantua howled in pain and staggered back. Screech grinned at his pain, only to howl when a red beam hit her in the shoulder.

Bounding out of the waves was a floppy-eared dino, followed up by a kaiju with spines on his back. "There's Varan and Baragon," Anguirus said as a giant spider crept from the waves. "That's Kumonga," Rodan said, realizing Rubble would NOT enjoy meeting him. Varan let out a loud battle-cry as he charged, Screech doing the same. When she was close enough, Varan swung a fist, slamming it into her jaw, cracking it. Baragon leaped forward, horn aimed at her chest. The purple-and-red bat darted to the side, letting Baragon soar past. Kumonga moved in and raised two legs before slamming them down on Screech's head. The bat growled at the spider, only to get a face-full of webbing. She flapped back and started using the claws on her thumbs to scrape the webbing off. The action was hard, as her claws were made for parting flesh and spilling blood, not carefully cleaning her face. Gorosaurus charged in and spun around, slamming his tail into her, lanching Screech into a clothesline by Kong.

Screech growled and got up, only to hear a chirp of rage, she looked up in time to be slammed by a moth. Anguirus and Rodan blinked in surprise, Mothra had never acted like this before. The two moved in as the rest of the Earth Defenders arrived. Screech hissed in rage as Mothra battered her with her wings. Screech let loose with her Sonic Screech, blasting away Mothra. Megalon roared in anger and fired his Horn Lightning. Screech screamed in pain as electricity crackled across her body.

On the outskirts of the Town, Ryder and the Pups got the last of the civilians to safety. "Ryder sir, we would like to help," Chase said. Ryder thought about the request, then nodded. "All right, but please be careful," he said the last part with worry. The Pups nodded and moved in, all except for Chase, who started darting around the Lookout. Screech cried out when a mass of pink energy missiles exploded on her body. Skye soared past as Varan swung his tail at the bat, who dodged in a panic, somehow, she knew if she were stabbed by those spines, then she would have more trouble then just a puncture wound.

Godzilla blinked in shock, while Rodan and Anguirus just grinned. "Knew they would help," Anguirus remarked as King Caeser arrived. Godzilla looked over at his best friend. "What you talking about," he asked, only for King Caeser to respond. "So much power, and yet so young," he said, ruby eyes on Skye. "We'll explain later," Rodan said.

The blue alien nodded. "Good idea," he grumbled before thundering towards Screech. Rodan turned to Daigoro in confusion. "Whos that guy," she asked. "That's Goliath," Daigoro said with a deadpan expression. Goliath bellowed as he raised both fists. Screech looked over and a look of pure terror covered her face right before Goliath walloped her. Screech's head slammed on the ground hard, the bat groaning in pain. Goliath pulled his leg back and kicked her in the face, knocking her back. King Caeser roared loudly as he charged in. Screech looked up just in time to get a flying kick to the face. Screech was launched through the air, her battered body digging a trench in the ground. As she got back up, her ears swiveled towards the ocean, which was bubbling and frothing.

With a crackling roar, Titanosaurus burst from the waves, holding the giant lobster Ebirah. The lobster let out a squawk before Titanosaurus tossed him. Ebirah's giant claw slammed into Screech's face as he passed. The lobster swung his legs out, grinding to a halt while Titanosaurus clambered to the shore and charged into the battle. The orange dinosaur slammed his fist into her face, then bit down on Screech's snout, twisted, and threw her. Screech spread her wings and dove at Titanosaurus. The kaiju's tail opened and he spun around, waving his fin. The resulting gusts blew Screech right at Goliath, who wrapped his arms around her and started zapping her, smoke rising from her fur. Screech quickly let out her Sonic Screech, Goliath's grip loosening just enough for her to wriggle free. Goliath suddenly jumped to the side, but before Screech could figure out why, a cloud of dark green gas engulfed her, the gas billowing from Gabera's jaws.

Daigoro's Mother stepped in and unleashed a blast of fire, lighting the gas on fire. Screech cried out and darted out of the flames, beating the fire out with her wings. Gorosaurus stomped forward and snapped his jaws at her as Anguirus looked at the Lookout, where Chase was basically an electric blue blur, with stray bolts occasionally branching off. _"Hey Goro, lay your tail in a straight line and angle your head at Screech,"_ Anguirus told his friend in Kaiju. "Why," the dino asked. Anguirus smirked. "You'll see," he said. Gorosaurus was confused but did so. Anguirus turned to the Lookout. "Let 'er rip, Chase," he yelled, and a moment later, the charged-up Pup rocked through town, over Gorosaurus, and collided with Screech. The resulting ball of electricity forced most of the Earth Defenders to cover their eyes, with Mothra, the Kamacuras Brothers, and Kumonga unable to. Chase landed and staggered on his hind legs for a moment before falling on his back. King Kong picked him up and gently placed him out of the battlefield. The German Shepard nodded to the ape, more than a little dazed from the stunt he pulled

Screech screamed in pain and fell back, hitting the ground hard. But as she got up, she saw Marshall, whose eyes were on fire and his fangs were extended. Screech's red eyes widened in terror right before the Dalmatian unleashed a burst of fire, lighting her fur ablaze. As she beat the flames out, a yellow metal piston smashed into her jaw, knocking out a tooth. Blood dripping from her jaws, the bat glared at Rubble, who whimpered in fear. Before the bat could make a move, Kumonga shot webbing in her face, allowing Rubble to get away. Megalon, Goliath, and Gabera all fired lightning at Screech, frying her. Ebirah scuttled forward and slashed his spear claw across her gut, then Titanosaurus slugged her across the jaw.

King Kong looked at King Ceaser and nodded. The Shisha nodded back, electricity crackling in his jaws. A bolt of lightning shot forward and hit the ape. But instead of harming the gorilla, it crackled over him harmlessly. Kong's eyes turned an electric blue, and his face glowed blue for a moment before fading. Screech turned just in time to be punched in the chest by Goliath and King Kong. Screech flew back, hitting the ground hard. Daigoro stepped forward, trying to get a hit in. Seeing the youngster, Screech grinned toothily and shot at the kid. Before the Hungry Monster could react, Screech tackled him to the ground and opened her jaws, her two longest fangs extending to twice their length. Before she could bite down on Daigoro's neck, the youngster moved his arm in the way, screaming in pain as the bat's fangs sank into his tan flesh. Screech growled as she felt the delicious blood absorb into her body.

The fins on Titanosaurus' back and head glowed green, but before he could fire, they all saw Screech start to change. A mane of thick fur grew and covered her back, and her body grew, looking more healthier. Titanosaurus shook off his shock and fired his Sonic Beam. Screech growled at the noise, loosening her grip slightly. Daigoro took his chance and punched Screech in the snout, breaking it. The bat howled in pain, and Daigoro shoved her off and ran to the main group as Screech got up. She could feel the energy build, but it wasn't enough. With a feral growl, she flew at the group, hoping to get more blood, only for Gabera to slam a Hammer Punch into her face, knocking her out of the sky. Screech groaned but was quickly trapped in a bubble of water from Zuma. The Lab clenched his glowing paws closed, and the water bubble started boiling and frothing as if there was a storm. Zuma finished up by slamming the bubble-and Screech-to the ground. As Screech got up, a fist made of rock slammed into her jaw, cracking it. An energy sledgehammer formed by Gabera, who grinned toothly and grabbed it. "It hammer time," he said, slamming it into Screech's head, giving Rocky a thumbs-up afterward.

Screech groaned as she got up, only to find herself in a tornado created by Skye, who tossed it. Screech spread her wings and hovered in place, sneering at the Earth Defenders. Despite the agonizing pain in his arm, Daigoro ran forward and jumped into the air. Screech had little time to react before she was drop-kicked out of the air. The bat grumbled as she started to get up, but Daigoro slammed his foot on her chest, sucking a deep breath. His mother started towards them, but Goliath stopped her. _"Kid, show her what humans taught you,"_ he said in Kaiju.

Screech had no time to react before Daigoro unleashed a torrent of fire, catching her ablaze. Screech knocked the kid off and took off, the blazing bat flying off in the distance. The Earth Defenders let out roars of victory, then Godzilla turned to Anguirus and Rodan, who nodded towards the Lookout cliff.

A few minutes later, Mothra's Shobijin came to Ryder and the Pups with a scroll. "What's this?" he asked. "This scroll contains all the sealed kaiju. When one picture lights up, it means that kaiju is dead," they explained as Ryder looked at the scroll and saw just how many kaiju there were.

At the bottom of the cliff, as Daigoro was bandaged up by his mother using Kumonga's webbing, Rodan and Anguirus explained what had happened while they were gone. Godzilla nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. His pals had a good idea about what he was planning.

Kaiju of the Week, Staring Ryder and Rocky.

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Todays kaiju is the Horror of the Deep, Showa Ebirah.

Rocky: Ebirah first appeared as the guard dog of sorts to the terrorist organization, Red Bamboo, before getting his tail kicked by the Kaiju King. Ebirah later made his home at Monster Island.

Ryder: Now for his powers and abilities.

Rocky: Claws: Like all lobsters, Ebirah has twin claws, one for crushing, and the other for stabbing.

Ryder: Swimming: like all lobsters, Ebirah is a natural swimmer.

Rocky: Ebirah's only weakness is without his claws, he is helpless.

Ryder: That's all for now, see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11 Living up to their name

Goliath was woken up at the feeling of Daigoro shaking him. The blue behemoth grunted. "What is it kiddo?" he asked "Godzilla getting ready," he explained. Goliath pushed himself up on his elbows, confused. "What you mean?" he asked, seeing the Manda couple and Varan flexing their claws. Manda's mate, named after the now-retired Atrogon, answered him. "He show world how we got name," she explained. Goliath nodded and got up, cracking his knuckles. Godzilla nodded and lead the army out to sea.

Out in the Outback, a being awoke. Blue eyes narrowed as he sensed his former allies and the destruction. Reaching into a cave, he grabbed a pair of brass knuckles tipped with diamond and slipped them off before putting on a pair of red boxing gloves and bounding off, ready protect innocence and kick butt

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

San Francmeow(Franciso)

A red beam tore into a building, setting it ablaze. An orangutan kaiju-codenamed Lewis-laughed cruelly as the city burned, not seeing the row of spines approaching from the bay. Neither did the rescue workers until a hand with fish-hook claws reached out of the bay and covered a blazing fire. The workers looked in awe as the Unbelievable Varan emerged from the waves and advanced into the city.

Lewis turned to see Varan snarling at him. The orangutan slammed his fists on the ground and bellowed.

"GROOOOOWWWRRRR!"

Varan pulled his head back before thrusting it forward, letting out a battle cry of his own.

"GEEEEYAAAAA!"

The two kaiju charged, Varan on all fours and head lowered. Lewis grabbed Varan's spines, struggling to hold the triphibian back. He wasn't sure why, but he had a horrible feeling that if those spines stabbed him, it would be bad. Varan tossed his head, throwing Lewis' hands off, then swiped at the Great Ape's gut, leaving shallow cuts. Then standing up, Varan slammed his fist into the orangutan's face with a loud CRACK!

Lewis growled at this before smashing his own fist into Varan's jaw, sending blood flying. Varan snarled before snapping his head to the side and chomped down on the ape's wrist, blood spraying. Lewis howled in pain before slugging Varan in the gut, knocking the breath out of the Earth Defender. Lewis chuckled at his pain, only for Varan to kick him in the groin, forcing him to double over with a chimp-like scream of pain. Varan quickly upper-cut the orangutan, then snapped his teeth at Lewis' throat, the ape barely dodging. Baring his teeth, the great ape threw a punch, only for Varan to catch the blow. Lewis tried again, only to get the same result. The two kaiju shoved at each other, their feet cracking the streets. Lewis grinned at Varan before twisting and throwing the reptile into a burning building. The triphibian barely had time to react before he was buried under burning rubble, a few spines sticking out. Lewis smirked at this and continued his rampage, not seeing one of the spines glow light purple. Then another spine glowed, then another. Varan erupted from the rubble, firing his Sonic Beam, disorientating Lewis.

The orangutan bellow in rage and spun around, firing his Ape Beam at the kaiju, only for Varan to jump into the air, extending his arms to reveal flaps of skin similar to a flying squirrel's, gliding through the air. A light red glow traveled up his spines, Varan firing his Heat Beam, burning Lewis' orange fur. Ash started to fall from each blast. Onlookers watched with shock, with one beginner reporter taking the opportunity.

"This is Haily Daily, reporting for Nightly World News. As you can see, the rampage of the monster Lewis had been turned into a battle between a new monster from the waves," she said, which when the new kaiju slammed his foot into Lewis' chest, knocking the ape into a blazing building.

"His name is Varan, and he is an Earth Defender and an ally of humanity," a new voice said. Haily and her cameraman turned to see an energy projection of a moth. Both humans had a feeling of respect towards her.

"Y-you said his name was Varan," she said, pointing her mike at the moth, who weakly nodded. "Yes, I am Mothra, an ancient guardian of humanity. My ancestors were the ones who sealed away Lewis and his evil allies. Varan was one of many kaiju from my Earth who was brought to Monster Island to live in peace. He grew a liking to humans, and the rest is history," she said.

"Wait, you said YOUR Earth, does that mean there are other dimensions?" Haily asked. Mothra nodded, then turned her attention to the battle, where Lewis decided to leave. The orangutan leaped over the crowd and dove into the waves, swimming away as fast as he could. Varan nodded to this before turning to the fire. Much to everybody's surprise, he slammed his hand down on the flames, putting some out. He did it again, pulling down burning buildings before stomping them out, carving burning sections out of other buildings. Once that was done, he leaped into the air, gliding away.

Haily turned to Mothra. "Where is he going now?" she asked. "To live up to his name as an Earth Defender," she explained.

"Right, and are there other Earth Defenders?" Haily asked. Mothra nodded weakly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, one is about to engage an opponent as we speak," she said. "Unbelievable," Haily said

Calico

In the middle of the trashed city, Big Claw the Fiddler Crab lay still, his legs folded under him and his eyestalks withdrawn. He was asleep, dreaming of death and destruction. Out in the distance, a faint glow was barely visible. A light breeze blew through the city, paper fluttering through the air. As the glow drew closer, the wind grew stronger and stronger, the trees swaying, and portions of rubble falling to the ground. Big Claw woke up at the wind howling. He was confused at the sudden gust and swiveled his peepers towards where the wind was coming from. Seeing a figure approaching, he hissed and scuttled towards the newcomer.

The kaiju was trailed by the army, who were shining spotlights on him, allowing Big Claw to see the details. His skin was indigo, a large glowing horn rested on his head. His fists were massive, and his long tail slowly swung in the air. Raising both fists, Goliath bellowed loudly at his foe. Big Claw chattered back and scuttled forward, raising his namesake. Goliath swatted his claw aside and slammed both fists down on his back, cracking his shell.

Big Claw stabbed his smaller claw into Goliath's gut, drawing first blood. The alien grit his teeth in pain before grabbing the crab, lifting him up and throwing him. Big Claw screeched as he rolled to a stop, getting back up and firing his Eye-stalk Lightning. Goliath responded with an electric bolt of his own, creating a Beam Lock. goliath put more power into his beam, his horn glowing brighter. The combined power slammed into Big Claw, who barely managed to protect his eye-stalks.

Goliath bellowed and thundered after his foe, pavement flying with each stomp. Big Claw was greeted with a kick to the mandibles, then a tailwhip to the side, staggering Big Claw. The Fiddler Crab swung his namesake, slicing into Goliath's belly. The alien responded by grabbing the appendage, his horn crackling with electricity. Before Big Claw could react, Goliath pumped him full of electricity. Big Claw shivered in agony as smoke started to rise. With a powerful heave, he yanked his pincer out of Goliath's grip and scuttled back before pointing his claw at the blue behemoth, an orange glow building on the inside. Electricity crackled across Goliath's horn, then a bolt of lightning shot forth, detonating the gathering energy and blowing Big Claw's namesake to pieces. The claw would grow back, but not for a while. Goliath thundered forward and grabbed Big Claw before twisting and throwing him. Big Claw tumbled through the air, landing hard. The crab got up and scuttled away.

Goliath nodded at this and was about to leave, but stopped when he heard crying from one of the buildings. Carefully scraping away some rubble, he saw a little girl weeping. When she saw Goliath reach for her, she screamed and backed away, tripping over some rubble. Goliath groaned at this, where was one of the more kid-friendly kaiju when he needed them. At that moment, he heard a portion of Mothra's song calming the girl down, allowing Goliath to get her on his hand and lower her to the ground. With that out of the way, he stepped out of the army's way and headed back the way he came.

Shih-tzu-huang

The rumbling noise was what woke the dragon Taro. Standing up, he saw the ground cracking before the floppy-eared Baragon exploded from the ground. The Earth Defender roared at Taro, who bellowed back and charged. Baragon waited until the dragon was close enough, then leaped and spun, slamming his heel into Taro's snout. But he wasn't done yet and unleashed a flurry of kicks to the dragon, forcing Taro back. The dragon growled and shook his head, then lurched back when Baragon swiped at his neck. Taro lunged forward, trying to bite his foe. Baragon jumped to the side and swiped at Taro's snout, drawing blood. Taro spun around, trying to strike Baragon with his tail, only for the kaiju to jump over the appendage, firing his Magma Heat Ray in midair. The sheering red-orange beam blasted Taro's back, turning scale, flesh, tissue, and blood to ash and steam. Taro screamed in pain, another bellow answering him. Tearing through a building, Inferno the Fire Bellied Salamander hissed at Baragon. Baragon's notched ears twitched, and before Inferno could react, a grinning robot slammed him away.

Inferno bellowed at Jet Jaguar, who made a metallic sound and a "bring it" gesture. Inferno swung at Jet, who blocked and slammed his fist into the amphibian's gut, knocking the breath out of him. Jet Jaguar followed up with a kick to the side. The superhero raised both fists and delivered a double-ax-strike to Inferno's head. Jet ducked down, dodging the glob of lava Inferno puked at him. Jet Jaguar wrapped his hands around the salamander's waist and suplexed him, slamming his head into the ground. Inferno got up, growling in pain. He swung again, but his foe knocked the arm aside and jabbed him in the gut before clapping both hands on Inferno's ears, painfully disorienting him. Inferno tried to tail whip Jet Jaguar, but the robot easily jumped over the limb and kicked him in the back. Inferno growled as he got up, but once he turned around, he received a metallic leg right between the legs. Inferno could only whimper in pain as he tunneled away, Taro following. Jet Jaguar looked at Baragon and gave him a thumbs-up before the two took off.

Bowlkyo

A family of three ran from one warehouse to the other, trying to avoid the Proto-Mogura patrolling the area. The robot stopped and turned, its blue blinking eyes trained on the sea. In the blink on an eye, Proto-Mogura was tackled back, a cloud of dust filling the air as sounds of battle was heard inside. A moment later, Proto-Mogura loomed from the dust, looking worse for wear. Its drill was missing, as one of its eyes, right arm, and left leg. Claw marks were present in its frame, wires sticking out and sparks flying. It fell, its remaining eye fading. Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus stood over the robot, each kaiju holding a part of the robot. Godzilla held its arm, Anguirus had its leg in his jaws, and Rodan held its eye by a few wires in her beak. The three had spent more time fighting than all the other Earth Defenders combined.

Sensing three kaiju in the city, they headed in. In the middle of the abandoned city, Wargilgar, Spyler, and Zandora stiffened as they sensed an old foe. They turned to see Godzilla, along with two kaiju they were unfamiliar with, but they really didn't care. The friend of their enemy was also their enemy. Wargilgar wasted no time and extended the double-barreled cannot in his mandibles and fired a shot of his Buckshot Missiles, blowing a hole in Godzilla's left shoulder, blood, and chunks of flesh flying through the air as the King of the Monsters roared in pain. Anguirus and Rodan roared in fury and charged.

Rodan took to the air with one beat of her wings before cannoning at Zandora, slamming her armored belly into his drill with a loud CLANG! Zandora fell to the ground, pinned there by the giant ice cream cone he had for a head. He hauled himself back up and watched Rodan loop back around, a mere silhouette against the full moon. As the mutated Pteranodon rocketed towards him, Zandora pointed his hands, ready to blast her with his Microid Steam. To his horror, despite the tiny explosions on her body, Rodan shot through the steam with ease. She shot behind the Earth-Eating Terror-Beast and slammed her clawed feet into his back, cutting his flesh and drawing grey-green blood.

Anguirus lunged forward and snapped his jaws on Spyler's right claw, his sharp teeth crushing through the cybernetics, oil, and sparks escaping. The Laser Terror-Beast slammed his claw down on Anguirus' head over and over until blood dripped down his grey-scaled head. So he activated his Killer Laser Beams, a series of flashing lights from the bulbs on his body. Anguirus barely managed to close his eyes before the lights activated, his jaws loosening slightly. Spyler took the opportunity to knee Anguirus in the gut, knocking him odd. Sucking in a quick breath, Anguirus let loose his Ultrasonic Roar, shattering several circuits inside Spyler's body. Spyler staggered back, and Anguirus spun around, smashing his tail into Spyler's jaw, sending oil flying.

Godzilla stomped through the blasts Wargilgar shot at him and slammed his fist into his chest, staggering the Destruction Terror-Beast. He then leaned back on his tail, pulling a Gorosaurus and slamming both feet into Wargilgar's gut, staggering him. Opening his mandibles, Wargilgar unleashed a torrent of fire, engulfing Godzilla. The King hissed in pain as his wounds sizzled, but he powered through and uppercut the ant-like Terror-Beast, then delivered a fury of punches to his chest, cracking his carapace, orange blood leaking out. His plates lit up, and Godzilla treated Wargilgar's wound with a point-blank Atomic blast, burning his chest. The force of the beam was powerful enough to lift Wargilgar off his feet and smash him into a series of buildings, destroying them.

Zandora chattered in agony as Rodan stabbed her beak into his side, shooting away before Zandora could slam his Shovel Cutter on her head. Rodan zipped by over and over, smashing Zandora again and again from every direction, finishing up by body-slamming Zandora, sending him a good distance away.

With the shrill sound of tearing metal, Anguirus ripped off the crest of Spyler's head, sparks flying. As the machine staggered back, Anguirus launched himself back first at him, his spines shredding Spyler's front. Swinging his tail, he tore out one of Spyler's optics. The Terror-Beast chattered in distress as Anguirus clamped down on his claw. Before Spyler could do anything, the mutated Ankylosaurus tore it off.

Wargilgar swung a clawed hand at Godzilla, who grabbed the limb before slamming his hand on the joint, breaking the appendage. The King spun around, slamming his tail into Wargilgar's head, sending the Terror-Beast staggering back. His green eyes saw Spyler becoming him, telling him to retreat. Wargilgar hissed at Godzilla, then followed Spyler down the tunnel that Zandora made. Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus roared in victory, then headed to the ocean to head back to Adventure bay to rest.

The view portal faded, Haily and her cameraman having watched the battles and filmed them live. "Thank you, Mothra," she said, the moth's projection nodding before fading away.

Kaiju of the Week, staring Ryder and Rubble

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week. Today's kaiju is the orangutan kaiju, Lewis. Here are his powers.

Rubble: Strength: Like all apes, Lewis is incredibly strong.

Ryder: Ape Beam: Lewis can fire a powerful red beam from his jaws, his only ranged attack apart from throwing things, and it is sheering hot.

Rubble: That's all for not, see you next time.

Ryder: Hey, that's my line.

*Both laugh*


	12. Chapter 12: Exploring Adventure Bay

**A/N so figured I place this here, but if you reviewers don't mind, can you refrain from rude comments? If you think this isn't up your ally, then that's fine, as long as it is written in a nice way, I'm ok. But if it is rude and hate-filled, that REALLY hurts my feelings, I'm also timid and rather shy, which is why I haven't said anything before, I lack self-confidence. With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter. :)**

Mr. Porter stepped out of his shop, smiling as he saw the delivery van pull up. Rolling down his window, the driver poked his head out, giving an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about the late arrival. There were a bear and her cubs crossing the road. Strange thing is, a distant screech got them moving," he mused. Mr. Porter chuckled, having a feeling who was responsible.

"Well, the good thing is you made it here," he said before heading to the back and opening it. Hearing something behind him, Mr. Porter smiled at Jet Jaguar.

"I take it you want to help?" he asked. The grinning robot gave him a thumbs up, then grabbed a crate and waltzed inside. The driver gawked at the robot, in shock at what he saw. Mr. Porter just smiled at his bewilderment before grabbing a crate himself.

_*Kaiju Pups theme song*_

_Kaiju Pups, Kaiju Pups, they're here to save the world!_

The meteor flies through the air and hits the logo on the Tower, creating a flash of light.

When it clears the meteor is gone and a bolt of emerald energy crackles across the surface of the logo.

_Whenever they are needed, when things are looking tough,_

The Pups put their paws in a circle, another flash of light occurs.

_Ryder and the Kaiju Pups have the kaiju stuff._

The light clears, showing the Pups back-to-back facing legions of kaiju and aliens

_Chase!_

Chase zips to a stop, blue electricity crackling across his body.

_Skye!_

Skye hovers in the air with an energy tornado, and energy wings sprouting from her back. She summons her energy machine-guns on her wrists and points them at an unseen attacker.

_Rubble!_

Rubble charges a Flasher before jumping into the air, glowing, yellow metal flying in to collect around his right paw, forming a giant, yellow metal fist as the pupper prepares to Superman-punch the Flasher.

_Zuma!_

The Chocolate Lab stands on a pillar of water, pointing his paw at several Minions of Maoh, Antguirus, Garamedon, Hotter, and Bullpull as tons of sea life and the aquatic kaiju Titanosaurus, Ebirah, C-Rex, Gorgo and his mother Ogra arrive to back him up.

_Rocky!_

Rocky creates a rocky shell and summons multiple green, energy tools to fight off several Natarls.

_Marshall!_

Marshall opens his eyes, revealing them to be on fire, while his normally stumpy, dull fangs extend, reaching to the base of his neck.

_No attack too big,_

Diagoro pummels an unseen kaiju as Megalon and GMK Ghidorah emerge from the ground to help the hippo-like youngster out.

_No kaiju too small!_

A brown-furred hand covers Baby Godzilla and Azusa Gojo, protecting them from falling debris.

_Kaiju Pups, they're on a roll!_

Varan and Megaguirus tackle Rhiahn and Krollar away from civilians.

_So here we go, Kaiju Pups!_

The Pups and Ryder gather together and get into battle positions as Ka'tora and his allies loom over our heroes.

_Kaiju Pups!_

Emerging from the waves, Godzilla let out a great yawn and stretched, shaking himself before looking about, taking note that Mothra wasn't to be seen. She most likely was building a place for her egg to be safe. The King knew she was getting weaker, but similar to an octopus, she would not leave her egg unless it was absolutely necessary(Octopus don't leave their nests at all and die the moment the young hatch). She wouldn't even let the others guard it, even though she knew they could be trusted. Wanting to take his mind off this morbid thought, he looked up the cliff the Lookout was on. Wondering what the Pups were doing, he waded through the waves towards a section where he could step up.

"If you looking for Pups, they in town helping Mayor," he heard Goliath mummer before going back to sleep. Ebirah looked at the King.

"You want me to wake him?" he asked, holding his big claw up and opening and closing it. Godzilla chuckled at this.

"In due time," he said before heading up to the Lookout. As he neared it, his sharp eyes spotted Ryer coming out. The King of the Monsters knelt down, noticing the lad was holding something.

"What that?" he asked. Ryder just smiled.

"You'll see," he said before continuing. "Can you hold me up to your temple?" he asked. Godzilla was confused, but none the less did so. After a minute, Ryder patted his head, and Godzilla lowered him to the ground.

What you do?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and imagine yourself at human size," Ryder instructed. Even more confused, Godzilla did so, and when he opened his eyes again, he was a whole lot smaller.

"Whoa, what?" Godzilla stammered, clasping his hands over his mouth at the sound of his voice. Rodan shot towards him and wrapped her wing around him playfully.

"We would have told you, but that would ruin the surprise," she said with a cheeky grin on her beak. Godzilla recovered and gave her a light slug to the shoulder as Anguirus arrived.

"You ok big guy?" he asked. Godzilla looked over himself for a moment, then gave his friend a thumbs up.

It'll take some time to get used to, but ya," he said before turning to Ryder. "Can you make others for the rest," he asked. Ryder nodded, but before he could say anything, Rodan piped in.

"He can, but he needs rest, he was literally up all night building this," she said. Godzilla nodded at this.

"She's right, you need rest," he said. Ryder, knowing there was no point arguing, just nodded and headed inside. Anguirus turned to Godzilla.

"By the way, Titanosaurus said he was going out, he sensed something," he explained.

In the middle of the sea, a peaceful cruise was interrupted by a finned humanoid. The creature screamed wildly before swinging his arm down. But his hand instead smacked into the waves. Stunned, the kaiju looked around and spotted an orange dinosaur had moved the ship just in time. Titanosaurus let go of the ship gently, snarling at the kaiju before sucking in a deep breath.

RAWW-RAWWW!

Narrowing his eyes at the battle-cry, the fishy kaiju let out a battle-cry of his own.

GRRRAAAAAA!

Titanosaurus surged forward and clamped his jaws on the kaiju's shoulder before diving underwater, dragging his foe to the ocean floor below. Once they were there, Titanosaurus let go and swam back, snarling at his foe. The fish kaiju growled and ran towards the dino, who balled his fists, spreading his legs in a battle stance. When the kaiju swiped at him, Titanosaurus blocked with a raised forearm, then slugged the monster in the gut, knocking the breath out of the beast. He followed up with a punch to the face, then a headbutt to the same area, his sturdy fin busting open a wound in his foe's forehead.

The kaiju staggered back, wailing in pain as blood clouded the water. Titanosaurus surged forward, slamming his knee into his foe's gut, then punched him in the chest hard enough to crack a rib, then jumped and smashed his foot into his face, sending the monster flying through the water, smashing into an underwater rock, shattering it. The humanoid growled before grabbing one of the pieces and tossing it at Titanosaurus. The dino swatted the boulder away before swimming at his foe. Before the monster could react, Titanosaurus grabbed him and suplexed him, driving the creature's face into the ground, sending up a cloud of sand.

The kaiju growled in pain before lashing out with his claws, slashing Titanosaurus across the chest. The finned dinosaur roared in pain as blood clouded the water. The Gill-Man reference then drop-kicked Titanosaurus, sending the Earth Defender sailing back. Titanosaurus dug his feet into the sea bed, kicking up a cloud of sand. The beast then unleashed an orange blast, the Atlantic Blast, the beam slicing through the cloud. The finned kaiju peered into the cloud, watching for his foe.

Titanosaurus torpedoed out of cover, ignoring the pain in his gut from the beam. His foe fired again, only for Titanosaurus to dodge with ease and grab his foe's head before smashing it to the ground. Titanosaurus wasnt done though, and swam forward, dragging his opponent's head across the sea bed. After four miles of this, the dinosaur tossed his foe into a rock formation. The monster groaned in pain before his red eyes widened in terror when he saw Titanosaurus pull his fist back.

The green kaiju dodged right in the nick of time, letting the punch pulverize the rock he was up against. Titanosaurus snarled at the kaiju before swimming down and swinging his tail, slamming it into his foe's head. The monster staggered about, a painful headache forming. A green glow lit up the area before Titanosaurus unleashed his Sonic Beam. The barrage of sound waves cracked and shattered scales covering the kaiju's chest. The kaiju staggered back, the pain growing as the sound waves started to crack his ribs. Acting fast, he swam up, but before he could get very far, Titanosaurus cut off his beam and swam forward, slamming his fist into his foe's groin. Bubbles exited the monster's maw as it howled in pure agony. The orange dino then grabbed his legs and slammed the kaiju to the ground.

Craning his aching head up, the kaiju fired his Atlantic Blast, aiming for Titanosaurus' finned head. The Earth Defender yelped and pulled away, allowing the kaiju to get back up. But before he could do anything, Titanosaurus swam forward and spun around, slamming his three-clawed foot into his foe's knee cap. A muffled but loud crack filled the sea, followed up by the kaiju's scream of pain. He hobbled back, fear in his red eyes. As Titanosaurus swam toward him, he threw a punch in desperation. The orange kaiju caught the blow and twisted his arm. More cracks were heard as his hand was broken. Darting his head forward, Titanosaurus clamped his jaws on the beast's other arm before spinning and preforming what the children back on his Earth called the Titano Toss, throwing his foe into another rock formation. Blood leaking from his back, clouding the water, the kaiju quickly swam off.

Titanosaurus nodded at this before raising his head and roaring in victory, then kicked off the sea bed, heading for the surface. Back on the surface, the occupants on the ship saw the ocean surface bubble and flash. A moment later, Titanosaurus emerged from the mess and started towards the boat, stopping a fair distance, his ocean-blue eyes scanning for any injuries from moving the boat. After seeing no wounds, he nodded and dove under the waves to head back to Adventure Bay.

Back at Adventure Bay, Rocky inserted the circuit with precision. He had just finished the Translator Chip for Ebirah and was now building the one for Kumonga. After the circuit was installed, Rocky let out the breath he was holding. Building the Translator Chips took time, it was no surprise Ryder stayed up all night. His ear twitched when he heard the metallic footsteps of Jet Jaguar approaching. The robot motioned to the worktable, making several noises.

"You want to help?" the mixed breed asked. Jet Jaguar responded with a thumbs up. Rocky smiled before pushing another Translator Chip, this one for Gaira. The kaiju that received their Chips were out and about exploring Adventure Bay. Skye and Rodan were racing, Ebirah was chatting with Capt'n Turbot and Wally, while Sanda, King Caeser and Gorosaurus were at the park. Watching through a magic spell, Mothra would have smiled if it were possible. The sight of kaiju and humans warmed her heart. She dearly wished she could join them, but both the pain of her age and her maternal instincts meant she needed to stay here, with her egg.

Mothra wasn't the only one watching. The amber eyes of SpaceGodzilla observed the sight through his crystals. If someone were to ask him if he would ever share his power in the past, he would have literally roared with laugher before blasting them with a Corona Beam. but now, he had seen the Pups actions after Gigan(Showa) showed them all their feats. This changed SpaceGodzilla, and he decided that perhaps being an Earth Defender wouldn't be such a bad thing. He chuckled as he imagined the reaction of his universe's Godzilla and Mothra seeing him protect humans.

Turning his sights to the PAW Patrol, he saw their little secret was starting to hatch. It would be only a matter of time now.

Kaiju of the Week, Starring Ryder and Chase

Ryder: Hi everyone, welcome to Kaiju of the Week! Todays kaiju is the Hungry Monster Diagoro.

Chase: Diagoro first appeared in the Film Diagoro vs Goliath. After his mother was killed by the military, the young kaiju hatched and was taken in by some kindly humans. Later, he clashed with Goliath twice, winning the second time, knocking out the blue behemoth with his fire breath. On to his powers and abilities.

Ryder: Fire Breath: As stated above, Diagoro can unleash a stream of fire which was powerful enough to knock out Goliath when it hit his sensitive horn.

Chase: Extraordinary Jumper: Diagoro is capable of great leaps. Using this ability, he likes to dish out drop-kicks.

Ryder: That's all for now, see you next time!


End file.
